Larme Bleue et les Lames de la Justice
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: Larme Bleue est un Aligatueur qui a été rendu malveillant par son dresseur. Les Lames de la Justice : Cobaltium, Terrakium, Viridium et leur novice Keldeo ont décidé de mettre un terme à ses crimes, mais tout ne se déroulera pas comme prévu ... *Rated M* M/M M/F Feral Non-consensuel
1. Chapter 1

Larme Bleue et les Lames de la Justice

 _Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des relations sexuelles entre pokémons, de la violence, et du non-consensuel. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer._

 _Bienvenue dans cette histoire ! Ce sont les aventures d'un Aligatueur qui a été rendu malveillant par son dresseur. En conséquences de ses crimes, il sera amené à combattre les Lames de la Justice : Cobaltium, Terrakium, Viridium et leur novice Keldeo. Mais Aligatueur n'est pas un pokémon sauvage de bas niveau à prendre à la légère ! La rencontre ne les laissera pas tous repartir vivants, et encore moins vierges ..._

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour chanter votre satisfaction ou exprimer vos critiques !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Aligatueur marchait lentement, écoutant le bruit du vent dans les arbres. La forêt de chênes était remplie de pokémons sauvages mais ils s'étaient tous tus à son approche. Sa réputation l'avait précédé ici aussi, alors qu'il n'avait jamais mit les pieds à Kalos de sa vie. Il était originaire de Johto, capturé et offert à un jeune dresseur plein d'ambition pour lancer son aventure. Aligatueur serra les poings. Son maître s'était révélé être un monstre, et Aligatueur en était devenu un aussi.

Cela avait pourtant bien commencé : Son maître était doué, Kaiminus était confiant et ils progressaient rapidement tous les deux. Son maître et lui s'entrainaient sans relâche en défiant les autres jeunes dresseurs et remportaient quasiment tous leurs matchs. Kaiminus évolua même en Crocrodil, au grand contentement de son maître. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, tout ses rêves s'étaient effondrés.

Une fin d'après midi de printemps ils avaient découvert une Vivaldaim avec le sabot coincé dans une racine. Son maître s'était approché sans ordonner d'attaquer à Crocrodil, ce qui était surprenant. Crocrodil pensait qu'il allait libérer la Vivaldaim pour avoir droit à un combat honorable, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de rester à côté en maintenant une petite distance de sécurité.

Il se mit à claquer des mains autour de la pokémon terrorisée qui cherchait désespérément à se libérer, sans succès. Maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation que la Vivaldaim ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, son maître s'approcha et lui donna une claque sur l'arrière train. La Vivaldaim piétina le sol en essayant instinctivement de galoper mais c'était impossible. Son maître souleva alors la queue de fourrure rose, révélant l'ouverture du vagin où il inséra brutalement deux doigts. La Vivaldaim couinait de panique tandis qu'il faisait des va-et-vient rapides. Crocrodil recula de plusieurs pas, choqué, mais son maître le rattrapa. Il lui fit sentir ses doigts recouvert d'un liquide poisseux à l'odeur intrigante.

Son maître détacha sa ceinture et baissa d'un geste son pantalon et son boxer, révélant son érection. Crocrodil resta pétrifié pendant que son maître pénétrait Vivaldaim. Il ne mit pas longtemps à finir son affaire et releva ses vêtements, avant de se tourner vers Crocrodil. « À ton tour » lui dit-il en regardant l'entrejambe de Crocrodil. À sa grande honte celui-ci remarqua que la fente génitale entre ses écailles s'était écartée pour laisser dépasser deux pointes rouges. Certaines espèces de pokémons avaient la particularité d'avoir deux pénis et c'était le cas pour les reptiles comme Crocrodil.

Son maître lui pressa la tête contre le vagin de Vivaldaim et lui ordonna de lécher. Crocrodil dut s'exécuter et son corps réagit malgré lui au liquide qu'il ramenait dans sa bouche. Il était maintenant en complète érection, ses membres alignés horizontalement pointant l'un à droite et l'autre à gauche. Son maître était ravi de voir le potentiel de son pokémon. Il souleva Crocrodil, saisit ses deux membres et le fit pénétrer Vivaldaim. Crocrodil était encore inexpérimenté et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais la sensation était définitivement agréable, ses deux membres se frottant l'un l'autre et contre les parois intérieures de Vivaldaim. Il ne lui fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour atteindre l'orgasme, un liquide transparent de pokémon immature sortant en petites projections de ses deux membres simultanément. Son maître continua néanmoins à forcer la pénétration, jusqu'à ce que Crocrodil redevienne flasque et ne puisse plus rentrer correctement dans Vivaldaim.

Il lâcha Crocrodil qui retomba lourdement, et contourna Vivaldaim pour se retrouver face à elle. Vivaldaim essayait de se jeter en avant pour l'attaquer mais elle était toujours retenue par son pied. Le dresseur lui donna une gifle en plein visage, avant de la rouer de coups de pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre au sol. Il tourna alors les talons et reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était, Crocrodil le suivant en se retournant constamment pour voir la pokémon recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'ils abandonnaient à son sort. Aussi faible et toujours immobilisée elle ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques heures avant d'être attaquée par les autres pokémons sauvages.

Après ce premier incident initiateur, la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer. Son maître l'avait entraîné à maîtriser un pokémon sauvage pendant que tous les deux la violait. Pour ne rien arranger son évolution en Aligatueur avait augmenté la taille de ses membres. Lorsqu'ils étaient déployés ils atteignaient une vingtaine de centimètres de long, en s'élargissant de la pointe vers la base jusqu'à atteindre un diamètre de cinq centimètres. De plus maintenant mature sexuellement il prenait du plaisir à saillir des femelles contre leur gré, allant jusqu'à en agresser de son propre chef en l'absence de son maître.

Deux ans après leur départ de Johto, Aligatueur qui était toujours le seul pokémon de son dresseur avait atteint le niveau 85. Il aurait pu vaincre facilement un champion d'arène si sont maître avait été intéressé par la gloire, mais il maintenait son existence discrète, ne cherchant pas à rencontrer d'autres dresseurs et dormant majoritairement à la belle étoile pour éviter les villes.

Un craquement de branche retentit à proximité et une pierre lui frappa l'arrière du crâne, lui entaillant la peau aux écailles pourtant épaisses. Aligatueur fit une roulade pour esquiver le projectile suivant avant de se jeter contre le tronc de l'arbre abritant le lanceur. D'un puissant coup d'épaule il déracina le frêne qui s'abattit dans une pluie de feuilles et de branchages. Empêtré dans les branches un Chimpenfeu se débattait pour se dégager. Aligatueur le saisit par le cou et le souleva sans difficulté, alignant leurs visages au même niveau. Le Chimpenfeu faisait moins le malin dans cette situation, tremblant comme une brindille. Le ventre d'Aligatueur gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas mangé de viande depuis plusieurs jours.

Aligatueur, comme la plupart des pokémons au troisième stade d'évolution, était omnivore. En particulier le régime alimentaire d'un pokémon évolué marin comme lui se composait pour trois quarts de baies et pour un quart d'autres pokémons, plutôt des poissons mais Aligatueur appréciait aussi les pokémons terrestres. C'était le régime alimentaire naturel des pokémons sauvages uniquement, les pokémons une fois capturés perdent leurs instincts de prédateurs et deviennent plus intelligents. Ils mangent alors ce que leur fournissent leurs maîtres, en général des croquettes au goût indiscernable et à la composition inconnue.

Aligatueur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui - personne - et confirma sa décision. Il saisit la flamme brûlant au bout de la queue de Chimpenfeu et referma son poing dessus, protégé des brûlures par son type eau. La flamme étouffait lentement, et Chimpenfeu avec. « Pitié » supplia-t-il. Aligatueur avait vraiment horreur des suppliques. Il relâcha sa prise, et au moment ou Chimpenfeu s'apprêtait à pleurer des remerciements Aligatueur le mordit au ventre, déchirant ses chairs. Chimpenfeu ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans arriver à émettre le moindre son, le cerveau paralysé par la douleur. Son cœur finit par cesser de battre et le sang arrêta de jaillir de ses lacérations. Aligatueur n'eut besoin que de deux bouchées pour engloutir sa proie. Ses incisives sectionnèrent sans difficulté le corps sur toute son épaisseur avant qu'elles rencontrent la colonne vertébrale, qui émit un craquement sinistre en cédant sous la pression.

Aligatueur nettoya le sang tachant ses écailles. Il n'était pas sur son territoire de chasse et si le prédateur propriétaire des lieux le voyait chasser dans sa zone il y aurait un combat violent, alors qu'Aligatueur n'étais pas du tout intéressé par ce coin de forêt. En effet il avait déjà son propre territoire, au centre duquel se trouvait une grotte dont il avait fait son antre. D'ailleurs c'était pour rentrer chez lui qu'il devait traverser la forêt. Il revenait d'une excursion en périphérie de la ville de Neuvartault où il s'était introduit de nuit, caché, en quête d'informations.

Il avait besoin de savoir si il était recherché par la police humaine. Il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle il était séparé de son maître, et vivait parmi les pokémons sauvages. Il y a près d'un mois, son dresseur et lui avaient séjourné dans le centre pokémon de Neuvartault. Ils comptaient y passer la nuit dans le dortoir commun utilisé par les voyageurs n'ayant pas les moyens de se payer une des chambres individuelles du centre. Aligatueur s'était sentit reposé pour la première fois depuis un an car son maître ne semblait pas avoir de mauvais plan en tête.

Aligatueur avait pu rencontrer et se sociabiliser avec d'autres pokémons capturés pour la première fois depuis des lustres. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré une Pharamp et était tombé immédiatement sous son charme. C'était même réciproque, puisque Pharmap lui avait proposé de la retrouver une fois la nuit tombée. Pendant les heures précédant le coucher de soleil il avait imaginé des centaines de plans pour changer sa vie, tantôt s'enfuyant avec Pharamp, tantôt détruisant sa pokéball, voire même dénonçant son maître d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se sentait prêt à tout accomplir pour elle.

Le moment venu Aligatueur vérifia que son maître dormait avant de se lever silencieusement et se dirigea vers les matelas de Pharamp et de sa dresseuse. À son arrivé il constata étonné que Pharamp était endormie. Il ne comprenait pas : C'était pourtant elle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ! Une main qu'Aligatueur connaissait trop bien se posa sur son épaule. Son maître lui chuchota : « J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais cette charmante Pharamp, je me suis dis que j'allais te faire un cadeau. Elle est droguée pour la nuit, vas-y fait toi plaisir ! »

Le sang d'Aligatueur ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit son maître par la gorge, le soulevant du sol sans qu'il puisse émettre un son de protestation. Il le ramena à leurs propres matelas et malgré la pénombre il pouvait voir la tête de son dresseur virer au violet. Aligatueur lâcha sa prise et le jeta au sol. Son maître ne pouvait dire un mot, trop occupé à recracher ses poumons. Aligatueur le plaqua au sol en lui écrasant le torse avec son genou. Il saisit alors un oreiller proche et fit disparaître le visage horrifié de son maître en dessous. Celui-ci commença par se débattre puis ses mouvements devinrent des spasmes incontrôlables, avant de laisser place à l'immobilité.

Aligatueur ne se sentait pas soulagé. Rien n'avait changé en lui. Il se sentait même prêt à retourner sur ses pas et à saillir le corps inerte de la Pharamp. Il récupéra sa pokéball et quitta le dortoir en marchant de plus en vite, jusqu'à courir dans les rues désertes de Neuvartault. Il avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres lorsque le jour se leva et le força à continuer sa fuite en nageant dans les égouts. Puant et recouvert de déchets il s'était échappé dans la campagne avoisinante, puis avait mit le cap sur la forêt visible au loin. C'est à l'extrémité Nord de cette forêt qu'il avait découvert une grotte inoccupée dont il avait son abri définitif.

Justement il aperçu la pierre triangulaire qui lui indiquait qu'il était arrivé. Heureusement qu'il avait pu manger en chemin car il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui. En effet son voyage en ville lui avait appris deux choses : Les humains ne s'intéressaient pas à son sort, la mort de son maître ayant été classée d'origine inconnue et personne ne le connaissait dans la région. En revanche dans la communauté des pokémons capturés dont il avait espionné les conversations, il régnait une rumeur inquiétante. Les Lames de la Justice, un trio de pokémons légendaires ayant pour objectif d'épurer le monde des pokémons maléfiques, s'était mis en route vers Neuvartault avec pour objectif de neutraliser Aligatueur.

Face à eux Aligatueur n'avait aucune chance en combat à la régulière, mais il avait espoir d'avoir un avantage caché : Il était toujours un pokémon capturé grâce à sa précieuse ball qu'il avait conservé. Les pokémons sauvages ne se comportaient guère plus que comme des animaux doués de parole, et ne disposaient que d'une intelligence primaire ne les libérant pas de leurs instincts sauvages. Une fois capturé en revanche, les pokémons devenaient des êtres intelligents presque à l'égal des hommes, capables de devenir amis avec leurs ex-proies et perdant leur agressivité naturelle. Il était extrêmement rare qu'un combat entre pokémons capturés se termine par la mort d'un combattant, à part lorsqu'il s'agit de la volonté de certains dresseurs adeptes des combats à mort. Aligatueur était à la croisée de ces deux mondes, il n'était plus un pokémon capturé à proprement parlé mais ses instincts sauvages n'avaient pas repris le dessus sur son intelligence. La seule situation similaire qu'Aligatueur connaissait était celle des pokémons légendaires qui, bien que sauvages, étaient d'intelligence égale aux pokémons capturés.

Aligatueur comptait sur l'excès de confiance en eux-mêmes du trio. En effet les pokémons légendaires avaient tendance à mépriser les pokémons sauvages, car ils étaient naturellement plus forts et donc rarement en danger face à eux. Heureusement l'antre d'Aligatueur lui donnait l'avantage du terrain. Le ruisseau ayant creusé la grotte formait un petit lac avant de ressortir à l'extérieur, et au centre de ce lac Aligatueur occupait une île de graviers. Il fit rouler un gros rocher pour bloquer la sortie de l'eau et faire monter le niveau du lac. En quelques heures l'eau accumulée ne permettrait plus aux Lames de la Justice d'avoir pieds et les forceraient à nager pour atteindre Aligatueur sur son île. Il fit ensuite plusieurs allers-retours à l'extérieur pour chercher de la terre et la jeter dans le lac. L'eau autrefois cristalline était maintenant sombre et trouble, permettant à Aligatueur de nager sans être vu.

Dans un tel environnement si l'un des trois légendaires osait plonger sans rester groupé avec ses alliés Aligatueur pourrait le happer sous l'eau et le noyer. Aligatueur disposait aussi d'une arme peu réglementaire : Un vieux fer à béton abandonné par des humains. C'était une barre de fer torsadée rouillée, de deux mètres de longueur et de deux centimètres de diamètre. Il la planta à la verticale au fond du lac, prêt à être saisit le moment venu. Enfin, il fit une provision de baies qu'il déposa sur son île. Il n'attendait pas les Lames de la Justice avant plusieurs jours et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver surpris à l'extérieur de son antre.

Il passa les deux jours suivants à s'ennuyer profondément, allongé sur son île à attendre son heure. Régulièrement prit par le désir, il se caressait jusqu'à déployer ses deux membres mais se forçait à ne pas se masturber, trop inquiet de ne pas entendre les adversaires arriver. Le troisième jour il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas sentit une créature empalée par un de ses membres se débattre et crier. Rien qu'à cette idée sa fente génitale s'était ouverte et ses deux membres commençaient à gonfler, lui indiquant un besoin pressant de se relâcher. Il regarda l'entrée de la grotte, rien n'était en vue comme d'habitude. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer il se roula sur le dos, saisissant chacun de ses membres dans une main. Le contact était toujours aussi agréable et Aligatueur commença à se masturber lentement, le corps parcouru de frissons.

Évidemment, c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit une branche craquer au loin. L'effet fut comme une douche froide et Aligatueur se redressa en position de combat, ses membres se rétractant à l'intérieur de la fente entre les écailles de son bas-ventre. Il n'entendait qu'un seul pokémon arriver, et pas très grand d'après les faibles vibrations du sol. Aligatueur ne savait trop quoi faire : il aurait pu s'agir d'un piège pour l'attirer dehors. Mais non, l'intrus se dirigeait droit vers l'entrée de la grotte. Aligatueur se glissa sans bruits dans l'eau et disparut dans la noirceur. Il pouvait rester une dizaine de minutes sans respirer s'il n'avait pas besoin de nager. Il se laissa couler au fond du lac, pouvant garder les yeux ouverts grâce à une membrane transparente les protégeant, une particularité commune aux espèces d'alligators et de crocodiles.

Il ne voyait pas très bien à cause de toutes les particules dans l'eau mais il arrivait à distinguer une silhouette équine en contre-jour. Le pokémon avait une corne sur la tête. Serait-il possible qu'une Lame de la Justice soit venue seule ? Non, la silhouette était trop petite. L'intrus s'arrêta sur la berge et prit la parole d'une voix forte : « Moi, Keldeo, représentant des Lames de la Justice, est présent ici pour défier l'Aligatueur répondant au nom de Larme Bleue. Un combat honorable lui est offert pour qu'il réponde de ses crimes sous l'œil d'Arceus le tout puissant. Par mon serment je m'engage à être juge, juré et bourreau pour la Justice. »

Keldeo ? Aligatueur rit sous l'eau, le son heureusement étouffé. Ce n'était qu'un novice accompagnant les véritables Lames de la Justice comme un bon petit caniche, et voilà qu'il se prétendait capable de vaincre Aligatueur ! Une menace vraiment ridicule. Par contre Aligatueur n'était pas au courant que les autres pokémons le surnommaient « Larme Bleue », mais c'était peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur après un tel discours.

Aligatueur jaillit hors de l'eau à l'aide d'un puissant coup de queue et atterrit debout au centre de l'île, arrachant un sursaut effrayé à Keldeo qui faisait pourtant tout son possible pour paraître menaçant. « Bas vient donc p'tit gars, je t'attends ! » dit Aligatueur les bras croisés, amusé. Keldeo ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Engagé par sa déclaration enflammée, il se mit à marcher vers l'île. Rapidement, il n'eut plus pieds et du nager lentement, maintenant difficilement sa tête hors de l'eau. Les mains sur les hanches, Aligatueur riait à pleine voix. Keldeo était vraiment un médiocre représentant du type eau.

Aligatueur attendit que Keldeo se trouve entre la berge et l'île, le plus loin possible d'un échappatoire, et plongea sous l'eau. La panique apparut dans les yeux de Keldeo. Il regardait frénétiquement à droite et à gauche en cherchant à repérer Aligatueur, mais c'est par le dessous que celui-ci attaqua. Il attrapa les crins de la queue de Keldeo et le remorqua derrière lui, bras tendu. Il nageait si vite que le flux d'eau balayant Keldeo l'empêchait de se débattre. Aligatueur remonta sur la berge de son île, en tenant toujours Keldeo par le bout de la queue. La tête en bas il s'agitait en tout sens et essayait de donner des coups de sabots et de corne mais Aligatueur était hors de sa courte portée.

« Lâche moi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se bat ! » s'écria Keldeo. Aligatueur se tourna vers un énorme rocher et de sa main libre entreprit de le soulever. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effort intense, impressionnant le jeune novice. Il cala la crinière de la queue de Keldeo en dessous avant de laisser retomber brusquement le rocher pour coincer le pokémon. Aligatueur fit quelques pas en arrière et admira son œuvre, puis s'assit en tailleur à la limite de la portée de la corne de Keldeo. Celui-ci, après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre physiquement, l'attaqua avec pistolet à eau mais Aligatueur encaissa l'arrosage sans broncher. Keldeo passa ensuite les dix minutes suivantes à tirer sur sa queue, sans succès. Le rocher devait peser près d'une tonne. Il s'assit et fixa méchamment Aligatueur qui lui grignotait tranquillement une baie, le sourire au coin de la bouche.

Aligatueur prit la parole le premier :

« Alors dit moi donc p'tit gars, qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire en venant ici tout seul ?

-Les créatures malfaisantes comme toi ne me font pas peur ! L'heure est venue de payer pour tes crimes odieux, libère moi et tu va voir !

-Ah, mais elle est bien fougueuse cette petite licorne ! Tu n'a donc pas peur du grand méchant Aligatueur … Tu connais quand même ma réputation, n'est-ce pas ? » Keldeo avala de travers.

« Je ... Je sers la Justice d'Arceus ! Mon cœur ne tremble pas devant tes menaces et je ne crains pas la douleur.

-Ah tiens donc ? Alors tu n'as donc pas peur de ça ? » Aligatueur, toujours assit en tailleur, écarta ses écailles avec ses doigts pour ouvrir sa fente génitale. Keldeo semblait désarçonné. « Euh … Je ne savais pas que tu étais une femelle, avec les histoires que j'ai entendu et tout ça … » Aligatueur rit jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Tu n'y connais vraiment rien petit poulain, ouvre grand les yeux ! »

Aligatueur glissa deux doigts dans sa fente génitale et stimula ses membres, qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir car Aligatueur n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de finir de se masturber. Keldeo écarquilla les yeux devant les deux membres lui étant présentés. Réalisant ce qu'il contemplait, il rougit de la tête aux pieds et détourna le regard. Amusé par la réaction du pokémon, Aligatueur reporta son attention sur ses membres. Il était trop excité pour s'arrêter là et commença à se masturber, tant pis si l'autre allait le déranger. Il faisait des va-et-vient simultanés avec une main sur chaque membre. Keldeo protesta : « Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Aligatueur l'ignorait, émettant des grognements de plaisir sous l'effet du frottement des écailles de ses mains contre la peau sensible de ses pénis. « Si c'est ça ta torture sache que ça ne me fera pas crier ! » s'emporta Keldeo. Agacé Aligatueur ouvrit les yeux et répondit « Me tente pas trop p'tit gars, me tente pas trop ... » « Tu ne me brisera pas ! » caqueta Keldeo. Aligatueur se mit debout en émettant un grognement exacerbé. Il se sentait proche, et il allait faire une petite surprise à Keldeo. Il se plaça devant l'équidé, le dominant de toute sa taille, en continuant les va-et-vient de ses mains sur ses membres. Keldeo le regardait dans les yeux en feignant d'ignorer les organes pointés sur lui. Aligatueur lui fit un clin d'œil et atteint l'orgasme, projetant un premier jet de sperme dans les yeux grands ouverts de Keldeo. Celui-ci les ferma sous la douleur mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas émettre de plainte. Il encaissa sans bouger les projections éclaboussant son visage, refusant de baisser la tête. Aligatueur adorait ceux qui refusaient la soumission et associé à l'absence de masturbation ces derniers jours cela donna une grande intensité à son orgasme jusqu'à l'impressionner lui-même.

Une fois vidé sur le pauvre Keldeo, Aligatueur se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos, épuisé. Keldeo essayait tant bien que mal de s'essuyer les yeux pour pouvoir les ouvrir à nouveaux, mais sans succès à cause des sabots peu pratiques. Aligatueur se redressa avec un soupir et saisit la tête de Keldeo à deux mains, avant de retirer la semence couvrant les yeux avec ses pouces. Ce faisant ses membres flasques frôlèrent l'encolure de Keldeo et le firent frissonner. Il n'avait jamais ressentit d'excitation pour un mâle, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Sur une impulsion soudaine Aligatueur lécha le museau de Keldeo de sa longue langue reptilienne, reconnaissant le goût marin de son propre sperme mais sentant aussi une touche d'odeurs corporelles de Keldeo. « Je resterais de marbre, démon » lâcha Keldeo les dents serrées. Aligatueur fit un pas en arrière, prenant une inspiration tremblante. Keldeo n'allait pas se soumettre et cela avait le don de décupler cent fois son excitation, ses membres redurcissant à grande vitesse.

« Ah oui ? Et ça aussi ça te laisse imperturbable ? » Demanda Aligatueur le ton moqueur, en agitant ses membres face à Keldeo. « Tu pourrais me prendre avec les deux que je ne dirais pas un mot ! » dit Keldeo, trop fier pour réfléchir avant de répondre à la raillerie. Un sourire inquiétant apparut sur le visage d'Aligatueur tandis que celui de Keldeo s'inversait proportionnellement. Aligatueur saisit Keldeo à la gorge, le plaquant dos au rocher. Seule sa crinière coincée l'empêchait de décoller du sol. « Non ! » couina Keldeo en essayant de repousser Aligatueur sans succès. Aligatueur utilisa sa main libre pour sonder l'entrée de Keldeo qui émit un hoquet de surprise en sentant un doigt écailleux s'insérer à l'intérieur de son corps. L'équidé était étroit mais Aligatueur sentait une certaine élasticité propre aux pokémons de type eau.

Il ressortit son doigt de l'anus de Keldeo et rassembla les pointes de ses deux membres, dont gouttait rapidement du liquide pré séminal. Il s'aligna et fit lentement rentrer les premiers centimètres. Keldeo était en train d'hyperventiler, la chaleur transmise à son arrière train par Aligatueur lui indiquant que le vif du sujet allait commencer. Aligatueur augmenta la force appliquée et ses membres s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au tiers de leur longueur avant de rester bloqués. Aligatueur plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de Keldeo et appuya de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci Keldeo ne put se retenir et émit un gémissement rauque tandis que les muscles d'Aligatueur distendaient son entrée. Aligatueur jeta un coup d'œil à la situation : Il lui restait encore le dernier tiers, le plus large, à faire rentrer. Keldeo ne se débattait plus que mollement et ces mouvements stimulaient au contraire fortement Aligatueur.

Il ressortit alors complètement de Keldeo. Il lui avait fallu une minute pour sa première entrée mais les autres se seraient pas aussi généreuses. Il se rabattit violemment dans Keldeo en lui arrachant son premier cri, poussant Aligatueur à recommencer encore et encore. Il commença à pouvoir aller plus profondément au fur et à mesure qu'il façonnait Keldeo à son usage. Celui-ci criait de plus en plus fort, les organes d'Aligatueur stimulant tout son intérieur. Son pénis, long d'une trentaine de centimètres et typique d'un pokémon cheval, était sortit de son fourreau et durcissait rapidement sous les caresses des écailles du ventre d'Aligatueur. « Tiens donc ! » railla Aligatueur entre deux va-et-vient. Il augmenta l'amplitude des mouvements du reste de son corps pour renforcer les caresses des ses écailles sur le membre de Keldeo. Le pokémon ne tint pas plus de quelques instants et éjacula sur le torse d'Aligatueur, en un long jet agité par les pénétrations régulières. Excité par le liquide chaud coulant sur lui Aligatueur rentrait en entier dans Keldeo, faisant apparaître un renflement sur le ventre de l'équidé à chaque maximum de pénétration. Il sentait son orgasme approcher et continuait sans relâche ses va-et-vient, tandis que Keldeo avait sombré dans un état d'extase semi conscient.

Tout à coup il entendit des pas frapper contre des galets. Tournant la tête, il aperçu les vraies Lames de la Justice sur la berge opposée, tout les trois bouches bées. Aligatueur se tourna de manière à leur offrir une excellente vue à la fois de ses membres insérés dans Keldeo mais aussi du pénis en érection de ce dernier. La visions des trois légendaires choqués fournit une poussée de plaisir à Aligatueur et il atteint l'orgasme, ses deux membres remplissant Keldeo de semence jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde et coule au sol. Le nouveau volume brûlant gonflant son ventre provoqua un spasme incontrôlé à Keldeo qui s'éjacula dessus, son pénis étant pointé vers lui-même par Aligatueur qui voulait s'assurer que Keldeo soit marqué par son plaisir à être saillit.

Aligatueur sortit de Keldeo et le laissa tomber au sol avant de se tourner vers les Lames de la Justice, ses membres recouverts de sperme présentés à leur vue. « Alors les justiciers en herbe, qui veut passer ensuite ? Généralement je ne prends pas les mâles mais aujourd'hui je me sens particulièrement fringant ! Priorité à la demoiselle bien sûr, sauf si vous lui êtes déjà passés dessus ? » Ce fut Terrakium qui céda à l'affront. Hurlant de rage il se mit à courir vers l'eau, n'écoutant pas ses compagnons qui avaient compris le piège. « Je savais bien qu'il avait une tête d'idiot celui-là » pensa Aligatueur en regardant Terrakium se jeter à l'eau.

Aligatueur plongea à son tour, avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que son adversaire de type roche combat. L'eau froide fit instantanément disparaitre son excitation sexuelle et son esprit passa en phase de prédation. En un éclair Aligatueur fut sur son adversaire. Il lui mordit profondément la patte arrière avant de faire un roulé boulé sur lui même, faisant passer Terrakium de la surface au fond du lac. Celui-ci en plein cri de douleur n'avait pas pu prendre d'inspiration avant d'avoir la tête sous l'eau et paniquait complètement. Il essayait de frapper Aligatueur mais les coups étaient amortis par l'eau. Aligatueur le lâcha et d'un battement de queue se plaça au dessus de lui pour lui saisir les cornes. Il prit une nouvelle impulsion et les projeta en avant à grande vitesse. Terrakium ne put que constater la cible de leur mouvement. Le fer à béton lui transperça la peau à la base du cou et s'enfonça d'au moins un mètre, le sang colorant l'eau en rouge tout autour d'eux.

Aligatueur le laissa à son sort, entendant ses deux compagnons plonger pour tenter d'intervenir. Aligatueur s'éloigna en créant beaucoup de remous, mettant en suspension de grandes quantités de boue. Lui pouvait voir les deux légendaires chercher à tâtons dans l'eau trouble, mais pour eux elle était comme opaque. Viridium trouva Terrakium en premier, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à le remonter à la surface. Aligatueur profita du moment et se jeta sur Cobaltium qui ne voyait pas qu'il était tout proche du prédateur. En utilisant sa vitesse Aligatueur les projeta tout les deux sur la berge, les grosses pierres frappant douloureusement le pokémon acier combat qui avait atterrit sur le dos. Ils se remirent debout à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Une lame d'énergie bleutée jaillit entre les cornes de Cobaltium. Aligatueur montra ses dents acérées pour répondre au défi. Cobaltium s'élança à toute vitesse, visant à transpercer Aligatueur d'un seul coup. Aligatueur se lança également en avant, mais au moment où les deux pokémons allaient porter leurs coups simultanément, Aligatueur se décala à droite de son adversaire, lui fauchant les jambes avec sa queue.

Cobaltium qui s'était jeté de toute sa force s'écrasa au sol, recevant de multiples entailles lors du choc contre les bords tranchant des pierres. Une pierre atteint sa tempe et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, le désorientant et faisant disparaître sa Lame. Il se releva en titubant. Aligatueur sauta dans les airs, le bras tendu au maximum, avant de retomber en utilisant son énergie cinétique pour déchirer le visage de Cobaltium. Ses griffes déployées à leur longueur de cinq centimètres s'enfoncèrent dans la chair jusqu'à l'os et creusèrent des sillons sur toute la face de Cobaltium, lui crevant l'œil gauche. Cobaltium fut renvoyé au sol par la puissance de l'impact , avant que la douleur n'explose à un niveau inimaginable. Agité de tremblements incontrôlables, il essayait de se remettre debout mais ne parvenait plus à obtenir une réponse de son corps. Le sang coulait en grande quantité de son visage lacéré. Il parvint à faire quelques pas avant de s'écrouler, plongé en état de choc.

À ce moment Viridium sortit de l'eau, traînant difficilement le poids de Terrakium derrière elle. « Fait un effort » s'emporta-t-elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit la profonde déchirure à la base du cou de Terrakium. Le cœur du légendaire ne battait plus. « Cobaltium ! » son appel resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle le vit au sol. Aligatueur se tenait à côté, ses yeux emplis de l'instinct sauvage qui contrôlait ses actions. Effrayée Viridium fit un pas en arrière mais ne rencontra que l'eau. Aligatueur se rua vers elle, courant à quatre pattes pour accumuler plus d'élan. La Lame de lumière jaillit sur la tête de Viridium, qui chargea à son tour. Aligatueur plongea sous l'attaque et la Lame frappa sa crête dorsale dure comme de la pierre, faisant voler en milliers d'éclats le corail rouge écarlate et l'énergie verte solidifiée. Aligatueur se souleva avec ses pattes arrières et enfonça ses griffes dans le ventre de Viridium, la soulevant du sol jusqu'à la porter à bout de bras. Il la jeta sur un gros rocher sphérique, lui brisant plusieurs côtes. Le reste d'épée cassée disparut de la tête de la légendaire et elle se roula en boule sur le sol, consciente mais vaincue.

Aligatueur la souleva et la ramena sur l'île en nageant sur le dos pour la maintenir en flottaison sur lui. Keldeo, en état second équivalent au sommeil, avait raté le massacre et ses yeux vides fixaient le sol sans le voir. Aligatueur déposa Viridium devant lui et alla récupérer deux baies Kiwan dans sa réserve. Il en engloutit une tout rond puis écrasa l'autre dans sa main avant de l'enfoncer dans la bouche de Keldeo. Celui-ci s'étrangla à moitié en essayant de la recracher mais il en avala la majorité. La chaleur pimentée se répandit dans sa bouche, puis suivit son œsophage avant d'atteindre son abdomen. Aligatueur souleva le rocher qui avait retenu Keldeo depuis tout ce temps et le saisit avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Il le tenait par le cou et par la base de la queue et le porta jusqu'à Viridium.

Keldeo commença à hurler des appels à l'aide mais Aligatueur se mit à frotter son fourreau contre le museau de Viridium. La baie Kiwan révéla son effet en décuplant cent fois le plaisir et Keldeo se retrouva avec une érection rageante caressée par la fourrure du visage de Viridium. Aligatueur le dirigea alors vers l'arrière de la femelle et à sa grande horreur Keldeo pouvait voir l'anus et le vagin de Viridium, habituellement cachés par sa queue rabattue dessus. Il ferma les yeux en émettant des suppliques à Aligatueur. Il se sentit poussé en avant et son pénis pénétra à l'intérieur d'une cavité chaude le caressant de tout côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant Viridium couiner. Il était enfoncé jusqu'aux testicules dans l'anus de son amie. Aligatueur s'était gardé le vagin de Viridium qu'il pénétra avec un de ses membres, la baie Kiwan les ayant bien trop contractés pour qu'ils passent tous les deux. Il lâcha le cou de Keldeo et se servit de sa main libérée pour masturber son membre resté à l'extérieur. Il se mit à faire des va-et-vient en entraînant Keldeo dans le même mouvement synchronisé grâce à sa prise ferme sur la base de sa queue. Viridium hoquetait à chaque entrée simultanée des deux mâles, Keldeo était celui qui pénétrait le plus profondément en elle mais Aligatueur frottait constamment son clitoris avec la large base de son membre.

Viridium sentit son orgasme la submerger au moment où les deux membres étaient enfouis au maximum en elle. Ses muscles se contractèrent et les bloquèrent à l'intérieur, ses fluides se répandant sur le membre d'Aligatueur. Celui-ci ressentit son propre orgasme être déclenché par la contraction subite et serra ses doigts sur son membre resté à l'extérieur pour empêcher le sperme de sortir par là. Sa semence se déversa alors dans le vagin de Viridium, le liquide poisseux projeté jusqu'au fond. Il enfonça son pouce dans l'anus de Keldeo, déclenchant instantanément l'éjaculation de l'équidé. Il put observer les les testicules couvertes de fourrure beige se contracter et envoyer la semence de Keldeo remplir Viridium en les faisant crier tous les deux. Il se retira de la femelle et regarda son vagin se refermer sur la réserve de semence, qui avec un peu de chance la féconderait d'ici quelques heures. Les deux légendaires étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, trop épuisés pour se séparer, le membre de Keldeo ramollissant lentement à l'intérieur de Viridium.

Aligatueur déposa un baiser sur la joue de Viridium et sur le front de Keldeo avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Il allait rester dans les parages pour surveiller les décisions du groupe mais hors de leur vue. Il ne pourrait pas dormir tant que les légendaires seraient dans les parages car ils pouvaient l'attaquer lorsqu'il aurait besoin de se reposer. Tant pis si il devait abandonner son antre pour quelque temps, mais il comptait bien revenir vivre dans un endroit si plaisant pour le restant de ses jours. Dans la ville proche plus aucun pokémon capturé n'oserait agir contre lui et même les chasseurs de primes expérimentés réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à lui.

Il n'eut même pas à attendre longtemps du tout. Moins d'une heure après avoir quitté la grotte il entendis des sabots résonner sur le sol rocheux. Viridium avait apparemment pu soigner au moins partiellement ses côtes cassées. Elle et Keldeo apparurent à la sortie de la grotte, portant à deux Cobaltium inconscient dont les jambes traînaient au sol. Ils marchaient à pas rapides, en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Ils avaient été forcés d'abandonner le cadavre de Terrakium, trop lourd pour pouvoir être transporté. Aligatueur les suivit peu discrètement, les bruits de branches craquant sous ses pas affolant les légendaires et les firent trotter du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils quittèrent finalement la forêt en se dirigeant vers les montagnes au loin. Aligatueur resta à l'orée et les surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des points noirs à l'horizon. Il avait gagné sa tranquillité, et même un dîner de fête ! Il n'avait jamais goûté à la viande d'un pokémon légendaire et l'eau lui venait à la bouche en se l'imaginant. Aligatueur fit demi tour et se mit en chemin vers son antre. Au final, cette journée s'était révélée plutôt réjouissante.

À suivre ...

* * *

Merci de votre lecture jusqu'au bout, j'en suis honoré ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Larme Bleue et les Lames de la Justice

 _Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des relations sexuelles entre pokémons, de la violence, et du non-consensuel. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer._

 _Le nouveau chapitre devenant trop long, je l'ai coupé en deux pour former les chapitres 2 et 3 et pouvoir publier le chapitre 2._

 _Dans l'épisode précédent, Aligatueur parvint à défaire un groupe de légendaires voulant mettre un terme à ses crimes. Après avoir profité quelques mois de la paix obtenue, il s'apprête à passer la période difficile de l'hiver en hibernant. Mais la menace du retour des Lames de la Justice plane toujours, viendront-ils un jour prendre leur revanche ?_

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour chanter votre satisfaction ou exprimer vos critiques !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Aligatueur était en phase de pré-hibernation. À partir de l'arrivée des premières neiges il avait commencé à manger le triple de ses habitudes. Progressivement il avait constitué un stock de baies qu'il gardait dans sa grotte sur une corniche élevée, au sec et inaccessible aux intrus. Il avait également chassé deux Étourvols et plongé leurs corps dans l'eau glacée du lac pour pouvoir les conserver sur une longue période. Après trois semaines de préparation il se sentait prêt à hiberner, ce qu'il n'avait plus eu besoin de faire depuis son enfance de Kaiminus sauvage.

Aligatueur se plongea à son tour dans l'eau qui était à une température proche de zéro degrés. Il se dissimula au centre d'un grand tas de branchages qu'il avait préparé à cet effet et ne laissa que ses narines dépasser hors de l'eau. Les battements de son cœur commencèrent à ralentir naturellement. Ses membres devinrent engourdis par le froid et Aligatueur ne put plus les bouger. Son activité cérébrale diminua aussi, ses pensées laissant place au vide. Il prit une lente inspiration puis son diaphragme arrêta de se contracter et l'air ne ressortit pas de ses poumons. Il était maintenant dans une sorte de coma volontaire, n'ayant besoin de respirer qu'une fois par heure. Il en sortirait partiellement une fois par mois pour manger mais ne récupérerait pas une activité normale avant la fin de l'hiver, lorsque la nourriture et les proies redeviendraient abondantes.

"Aligatueur ..." Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un murmure au milieu de ses rêves. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux sous l'eau. Il ne distinguait rien dans le noir, ce devait être la nuit. "Aligatueur !" Son cœur redémarra brusquement, réalimentant son cerveau en oxygène. Il connaissait cette voix. Sa respiration revint à un niveau normal, l'apport d'air boostant l'activités de ses neurones. "Aligatueur !" C'était la voix de Keldeo ! Il sortit la tête de l'eau, prenant une grande inspiration par la bouche, le sang chaud inondant des veines et faisant rapidement remonter sa température corporelle.

Ses muscles refusaient encore de lui répondre mais son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Que venait-il faire là ? Voulait-il prendre sa revanche ? Est-ce qu'il était seul ? Aligatueur resta immobile et silencieux, de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu tenir debout. Il remarqua alors que ce n'était pas la nuit qui créait l'obscurité : une énorme tempête de neige, opaque tant elle était épaisse, sifflait à l'entrée de la grotte et bloquait les rayons du soleil. Aligatueur distingua aussi deux silhouettes. Il reconnut d'abord Keldeo en tête, et derrière lui Cobaltium portait Viridium en travers de son dos. Ils étaient de retour. Aligatueur serra les poings, ses griffes appuyant contre ses paumes. Il n'était pas en état de combattre trois pokémons, ni même un seul. Il resta donc parfaitement immobile pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

Keldeo avait arrêté de crier son nom et avançait dans la grotte, Cobaltium suivant avec difficulté derrière. Viridium semblait inconsciente ou très faible, et les deux autres avaient à peine meilleure mine. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas adaptés à l'hiver de cette région. Le groupe s'arrêta près de la berge, à l'abri des vents balayant l'entrée de la grotte. "Je vais faire un feu." dit Keldeo. Il se dirigea alors vers le tas de bois abritant Aligatueur. Celui-ci ne pouvait que bouger partiellement les bras et les jambes et sans les plier correctement, mais cela lui suffirait pour faire une surprise à Keldeo.

Il attendit que le pokémon commence à saisir quelques branches et il jaillit en criant "Bouh !", projetant eau et branchages tout autour de lui. Keldeo avait poussé un cri effrayé et avait fait un bond en arrière d'au moins cinq mètres. Aligatueur s'esclaffa bruyamment, le corps raide mais capable de se tourner dans la direction de Keldeo.

"Bonjour ! Que me vaut la visite ?" demanda-t-il à l'équidé.

"On est pas venu pour se battre ! On a ... On a besoin de ton aide." répondit Keldeo avec une petite voix.

Aligatueur fit la moue et croisa les bras du mieux qu'il pouvait. "Mmh ... Tiens donc !" dit-il, amusé.

Keldeo changea d'avis. "Non oublie ça ... C'était une idée stupide dès le départ."

Au loin, Cobaltium prit la parole. "On a pas le choix, Keldeo. On est venu jusqu'ici pour ça et on ne repartira pas sans. De toute manière, on est coincés."

Aligatueur, qui avait récupéré sa vue perçante, put voir l'état des deux légendaires restés là bas. Cobaltium avait toujours les griffures profondes sur le visage, maintenant cicatrisées elles avaient prit une couleur grise. Sa paupière fendue constamment fermée révélait son demi-aveuglement. Viridium n'avait pas de blessures apparentes mais son ventre gonflé indiquait qu'elle était enceinte et proche de pondre son œuf, d'où sa faiblesse face au blizzard rageant dehors. Ils devaient vraiment être désespérés pour aller trouver la personne responsable de leur malheur sur le lieu même où ils avaient été vaincus, et Aligatueur était curieux. "Très bien, je vais vous écouter. Mais d'abord Keldeo allume donc un feu pour tes compagnons." dit-il.

Keldeo acquiesça et se remit au travail, pendant qu'Aligatueur s'étirait les muscles ankylosés jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve leur usage complet. Il récupéra discrètement un cadavre d'Étourvol et le dévora après l'avoir plumé grossièrement. Il ne voulait pas rappeler au groupe la violence dont il était responsable en ces lieux. Sa crête dorsale brisée par Viridium n'avait pas repoussée, il aurait eu besoin de rester plusieurs années dans l'eau de mer pour que les micro-organismes reconstituent le corail accroché à sa colonne vertébrale. Une rencontre pacifique était vitale en cette période difficile où il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recevoir une blessure. Il grimpa gauchement jusqu'à la corniche et rapporta des baies qui s'y trouvaient, en prenant soin de laisser les baies Kiwan.

Il rejoignit le groupe au milieu duquel se dressait un feu réconfortant. Dommage, Aligatueur n'avait pas vu comment Keldeo avait fait. Il n'avait plus eu accès au confort du feu depuis des lustres, son dresseur s'étant toujours occupé de cette tâche. Les pokémons reptiles étaient des espèces à sang froid et pendant l'hiver ils n'avaient plus la lumière du soleil pour se chauffer, les forçant à hiberner. Aligatueur s'assit devant le feu, les trois autres pokémons serrés les uns aux autres de l'autre côté le fixaient à travers les flammes.

Aligatueur plongea sa main dans les braises et en ressortit un tison ardent, faisant tressaillir le trio en face. Il fit rouler la braise entre ses mains pour en capter la chaleur. Personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres grises entre ses doigts. "Bon, j'écoute." commença Aligatueur. C'est Keldeo qui prit la parole. "Il y a un humain, un dresseur très puissant. Il est obsédé par les pokémons rares, c'est un collectionneur. Et il a découvert notre existence. Il a engagé d'autres dresseurs pour qu'ils nous traquent jour et nuit et nous avons dû fuir notre territoire qui se trouve au Sud. On ne peut pas se défendre : Si on lui fait face, il utilisera ses sbires pour nous affaiblir puis nous capturera, et on restera enfermés pour le restant de nos jours ! Nous avons besoin de ton secret Aligatueur, comment fais tu ? Tu es un pokémon capturé, protégé des autres dresseurs, et pourtant tu vis librement comme un pokémon sauvage !" Keldeo s'était levé pendant sa requête et se rassit après s'être calmé.

"Sacré histoire !" dit Aligatueur. "Je suis bien content de ne pas être un légendaire. Mais vous avez de la chance, le bon vieil Aligatueur a bel et bien une petite astuce pour vous protéger de la capture."

"Oui ?" demanda Keldeo plein d'espoir.

"Holà holà, ça va pas être de bon cœur quand même ! J'y gagne quoi moi dans tout ça ?"

"Une amnistie pour tes crimes passés, si tu promets de changer." C'était Cobaltium qui avait répondu.

Aligatueur prit l'air vexé. "Bof, ça me tente pas trop … Dommage !" Il fit mine de tourner les talons.

"Attends !" cria Keldeo. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Aligatueur se retourna avec un grand sourire. "Je veux quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux … Je te veux toi, Keldeo, comme novice pour un an ! Je saurais être un mentor digne de ton potentiel gâché par vos idéaux irréalistes."

Cobaltium soupira et dit "Tu avais raison Keldeo, il n'y a rien pour nous ici. Allons nous-en."

"Non !" s'exclama Keldeo. "C'est d'accord ! Je suis d'accord. On a pas le choix."

"Bien c'est parfait !" jubila Aligatueur. "Une toute petite chose … Vu que vous allez rester coincés ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête s'arrête, il va falloir penser au paiement du loyer ! Disons que chaque soir, un de vous devra passer la nuit avec moi." Un rictus aux dents acérées éclairait le visage d'Aligatueur. "Mais je m'engage à vous fournir nourriture et protection !" Son engouement n'était pas vraiment partagé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

"Alors on a un deal ?" demanda Aligatueur main tendue.

Keldeo regarda Cobaltium, qui acquiesça à contre cœur, puis Viridium qui fit de même. "J'en fais le serment." dit Keldeo avant de placer son sabot dans la main d'Aligatueur.

"Excellent !" acheva Aligatueur avec un plaisir de mauvais augure pour les autres. "Reposez-vous, je m'occupe de tout !" Aligatueur sortit de la grotte et se retrouva dans la violence du blizzard. La chaleur du feu emmagasinée lui donnait environ une demi-heure d'autonomie sans danger par cette température. Il faudrait absolument qu'il apprenne à faire du feu en observant Keldeo s'il voulait pouvoir passer les hivers sans hiberner, heureusement si tout se passait comme prévu il disposerait d'un an pour ça.

Il se rendit jusqu'à un buisson qu'il avait repéré durant l'automne. À cette époque ce n'était qu'un rassemblement de branchages dépourvus de feuilles mais c'était les racines qui intéressaient Aligatueur. Il dégagea la neige puis la terre pour récupérer les tubercules orangées, semblables à des patates douces mais avec un gout salé. Il rentra à la grotte les bras chargés, de quoi réconforter les invités herbivores après leur dur voyage. Il resta une bonne heure dos au feu pour recharger son énergie, interrompant la discussion en murmures du groupe de légendaires.

Il repartit ensuite chercher du bois pour le feu. Il avait obtenu un marché exceptionnel qu'il avait hâte d'inaugurer mais il y avait un problème : à cause de sa phase d'hibernation, même avortée, ses organes reproducteurs s'étaient en quelque sorte désactivés. Il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à avoir une érection. Il comptait sur la chaleur du feu pour raviver son ardeur mais il savait que cela ne fonctionnerait surement pas. Tant pis ! Il connaissait d'autres moyens de s'amuser avec ses victimes.

Le soleil se coucha et la maigre lumière qui parvenait à la grotte disparut. Seul le grand feu projetait une lumière orangée mais à faible distance, plongeant les parois dans le noir total. "Bien bien bien." commença Aligatueur joyeusement. "Qui est l'heureux volontaire du soir ?" Cobaltium se leva sans rien dire. "Ah, bien ! Le courageux Cobaltium se sacrifie pour ses camarades. Viens donc me voir." Il s'exécuta, tête haute, sans hésiter malgré sa malvoyance. Aligatueur lui caressa gentiment la joue avec la griffe de son index. "Ne montre pas trop ton plaisir, tu risquerais de les décevoir." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Il fit glisser sa main le long du cou de Cobaltium puis sur son flanc. La peau était dure et les muscles très fermes, typique d'un pokémon acier. Sa main arriva à la croupe et souleva la fourrure grise de la queue, révélant l'anus et les testicules du pokémon.

Viridium détourna le regard à ce moment-là, mais Keldeo n'y parvenait pas. Aligatueur glissa la première phalange de son index dans l'ouverture du mâle, les yeux fixés sur la tête de Cobaltium pour en capter les moindres réactions. Le légendaire serrait les dents de toutes ses forces. Aligatueur enfonça lentement le reste de son doigt, donnant des tremblements dans les jambes arrières de Cobaltium. Il ressortit son index brusquement et les muscles tendus de Cobaltium se resserrèrent immédiatement.

Le légendaire prit une inspiration soulagée qui lui resta en travers de la gorge lorsqu'Aligatueur lui écarta les fesses avec ses mains griffues. Le pokémon crocodile sortit sa langue épaisse et lécha lentement de bas en haut l'espace auquel il s'était donné accès. Il testa ensuite l'anus de Cobaltium avec le bout de sa langue pour essayer d'y entrer. Après un peu d'effort il pénétra sur plusieurs centimètres le corps de Cobaltium, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Aligatueur ouvrit grand la bouche pour déployer sa langue au maximum et la fit rentrer profondément grâce à la lubrification offerte par sa salive. Il écarta encore plus les fesses de Cobaltium, laissant des marques de griffes et avança la tête jusqu'à que sa mâchoire soit bloquée par la chair de Cobaltium. Celui-ci soufflait bruyamment à chaque nouveau centimètre de langue dégoulinante de salive s'insérant en lui.

Aligatueur rétracta partiellement sa langue avant de la renvoyer, ne laissant pas le temps à Cobaltium de resserrer ses muscles. Avec les va-et-vient la salive lubrifiait de plus en plus l'intérieur de Cobaltium et permettait à Aligatueur d'aller de plus en plus vite. Il contrôlait suffisamment bien sa langue pour sentir les organes contres lesquels il forçait. Il envoya la pointe de la langue appuyer sur la vessie de Cobaltium, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Instinctivement le pénis flasque de celui-ci sortit du fourreau pour uriner mais la pression n'était qu'artificielle, le laissant dans l'état embarrassant.

Pour Keldeo en tout cas cela ressemblait clairement à une réponse positive de Cobaltium au traitement qu'il subissait. Il rougit fortement et détourna finalement les yeux de la scène. Aligatueur passa à l'étape suivante. Il appliqua la force de ses va-et-vient sur la prostate du mâle et celui-ci réagit à chaque mouvement par un spasme incontrôlé des muscles de ses jambes, tentant instinctivement de pénétrer l'air. Cobaltium grognait sous le plaisir du muscle s'insinuant en lui et son membre se raidissait à vue d'œil. La salive débordait de la cavité trop pleine et coulait le long de ses cuisses.

Aligatueur pressa sa langue avec force vers le bas et Cobaltium gémit bruyamment, ses sabots grattant le sol sous son besoin de s'enfoncer dans quelques chose. Aligatueur répéta encore une fois la pression et s'en fut trop pour Cobaltium; il cria à pleine voix et éjacula devant lui entre ses sabots, son sperme blanc nacré formant une flaque sur le sol. Aligatueur retira lentement sa langue, faisant frissonner tout le corps de Cobaltium. Il lui maintint encore quelques instants les fesses écartées, regardant la cavité élargie reprendre sa taille normale. Finalement il lui lâcha les fesses, légèrement marquées par ses griffes. La queue de fourrure grise de Cobaltium resta levée, son corps ressentant encore les effets de la langue d'Aligatueur. Le légendaire était agité de tremblements, épuisé et choqué. Son pénis encore droit pendait vers le bas, du sperme s'en écoulant en filaments jusqu'au sol et formant une deuxième flaque plus petite.

"Et voilà, sans les mains !" dit Aligatueur en riant avant de donner au mâle tremblotant une fessée qui le fit rejoindre ses camarades. Ayant relevé la tête, ceux-ci purent constater la croupe recouverte de salive et le membre flaccide bien visible de Cobaltium, et le rouge leur monta aux joues tous les deux. Cobaltium se laissa tomber près du feu sur le flanc, n'ayant pas la force de cacher des parties génitales. Ses deux amis n'avaient plus beaucoup d'endroits où poser le regard, voulant éviter de décupler leur gène. Ils finirent par fixer les flammes. Le pénis de Cobaltium disparut dans son fourreau, mais il fallut encore un moment pour que la chaleur de son arrière-train ne se dissipe et que sa queue de rabatte, la fourrure masquant à nouveau ce qu'Aligatueur avait révélé.

D'abord Cobaltium, puis Viridium et Keldeo tombèrent dans le sommeil. Aligatueur les surveillaient les yeux mi-clos en feignant d'être lui aussi endormit. Pas question de se faire avoir comme un bleu ! Mais visiblement le trio n'avait pas prévu de se révolter cette nuit. Peut-être qu'ils avaient trop d'honneur pour briser un serment ? Si c'était le cas ça allait grandement faciliter la vie d'Aligatueur. Rassuré, il se laissa emporter par sa fatigue.

Les pokémons se levèrent tard le lendemain, la faible luminosité atteignant la grotte ne les aidant pas. Heureusement, la tempête semblait être en train de diminuer d'intensité.

"On va peut être avoir droit à une accalmie vers midi, il faudra en profiter, dit Aligatueur. Keldeo, j'aurais surement besoin de toi pour porter quelques affaires, tu en es capable ?

-Bien sûr." Répondit-il.

Comme Aligatueur l'avait sentit le vent tomba et la neige virevoltante se redéposa au sol, rendant la visibilité bien meilleure. "Allez, il faut saisir notre chance." annonça Aligatueur. Lui et Keldeo se mirent en route dans l'épaisse couche de neige fraîche. Après s'être quelque peu éloigné, Keldeo demanda : "Aligatueur … Où est-ce que tu as enterré Terrakium ?" Enterré ? Aligatueur s'était régalé de sa chair plusieurs jours durant. Il avait jeté les os et les plaques dorsales dans le lac où reposait déjà les restes d'au moins une cinquantaine de pokémons ayant subit le même sort.

"Euh … Sous un jeune arbre, comme le veut le rite des guerriers de la tribu dont je suis issu." improvisa-t-il, préférant mentir à Keldeo plutôt que de se faire transpercer le cœur en plein sommeil. "Ah, d'accord … Tu sais, lui et moi n'étions pas vraiment proches, mais c'était lui le plus puissant des Lames de la Justice et je le respectait pour cela, mon rêve était de devenir meilleur que lui. Pourtant, tu as gagné … Est-ce que j'en suis capable ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?" L'ambition émanant de Keldeo était palpable dans l'air, il avait soif de puissance. Il était clair qu'il avait du potentiel, mais il lui manquait les astuces qu'un pokémon expérimenté comme Aligatueur pouvait lui transmettre. D'un autre côté rendre plus fort un adversaire potentiel était peu recommandé. Keldeo devrait faire ses preuves s'il voulait gagner la confiance d'Aligatueur.

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un arbre mort. Aligatueur expliqua : "Tu vois, quand le bois est couché dans la neige il se charge en humidité et devient mauvais pour faire un feu. Mais celui-là est encore debout et a été séché par le vent, c'est parfait" Il donna quelques coups de pieds dans le tronc et de gros morceaux tombèrent de la cime qu'il esquiva. Aligatueur rassembla le bois en deux fagots qu'il chargea sur le dos de Keldeo et ils se mirent sur le chemin du retour. En arrivant proche de la grotte, Aligatueur s'arrêta dans le lit du ruisseau la quittant et ramassa des galets lissés par l'eau, de tailles variées mais tous de forme ovale. "C'est pour quoi faire ?" demanda Keldeo, intrigué. "Tu verras bien." lui répondit Aligatueur.

Ils rentrèrent à la grotte avec derrière eux le vent qui se renforçait à nouveau, soulevant la neige dans l'air et recréant le brouillard agité. Aligatueur chargea les braises avec le bois qu'ils avaient rapporté pour combattre le froid qui allait se développer durant la nuit. Il déposa aussi les galets soigneusement sous la cendre tiède du bord du foyer. Les trois légendaires le regardaient comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup, ce qu'il était exactement en train de faire. Les pokémons partagèrent ensuite le restant des tubercules oranges et mangèrent en savourant la montée en intensité du feu.

"Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de s'amuser !" leur lança Aligatueur après avoir finit de digérer. À nouveau, ce fut Cobaltium qui se leva. "Ah, mais c'est qu'il en redemande !" Cobaltium avança vers lui avec résignation. Aligatueur le serra contre lui, appréciant la chaleur du pokémon. Il avait un bras passé autour de son encolure et l'autre posé sur son dos, caressant gentiment Cobaltium et le faisant légèrement rougir sous le contact des écailles froides. Aligatueur se positionna de manière à ce que l'arrière train de Cobaltium soit en face de Keldeo, qui remarqua la manœuvre en rougissant à son tour.

La main d'Aligatueur passa du dos à la croupe, puis disparu sous la fourrure de la queue de Cobaltium. Quelques caresses des fesses du pokémon suffire à ce que son corps réagisse et relève sa queue, s'exposant à Keldeo. Aligatueur faisait glisser ses griffes sur la peau et chatouillait un peu Cobaltium. Celui-ci était en grande détresse, cherchant à se déplacer mais il était fermement maintenu par le bras d'Aligatueur autour de son cou. Keldeo ne détournait pas le regard, à la grande satisfaction d'Aligatueur.

Aligatueur saisit un petit galet dans les cendres. Il était chaud, mais sans atteindre de température excessive. Aligatueur le mit dans sa bouche pour bien le recouvrir de salive puis il le mit en contact avec l'anus de Cobaltium, qui tressaillit sous la sensation. Aligatueur l'enfonça avec la paume de sa main, puis regarda les muscles de Cobaltium se contracter et faire lentement ressortir la pierre par reflexe naturel. Il repoussa le galet à l'intérieur avec deux doigts, Cobaltium grognant sous l'inconfort.

Aligatueur saisit alors un deuxième galet, un peu plus gros, et l'enfonça sans le lubrifier en faisant couiner Cobaltium. Keldeo venait de réaliser où Aligatueur voulait en venir et son regard transitait rapidement de l'arrière train de Cobaltium aux galets près du feu. Aligatueur continua son manège avec deux pierres supplémentaires, de taille toujours croissante. Le corps de Cobaltium essayait de rejeter les volumes introduits mais Aligatueur les repoussait consciencieusement avec ses doigts. Finalement le cinquième galet rencontra un blocage : l'ouverture de Cobaltium n'était pas assez élargie pour permettre son passage. Aligatueur lécha bien la grosse pierre, qui se rapprochait du diamètre de sa langue donc qui devait pouvoir rentrer avec un peu d'aide.

Il posa le galet contre l'anus de Cobaltium, bloquant ceux repoussés en sens inverse. Il se servit de sa prise autour du cou de Cobaltium pour appliquer une pression sur la pierre, qui commença à faire son entrée. Le volume en train d'avancer en Cobaltium touchait tout son intérieur, envoyant des vagues de douleur mêlées d'un étrange plaisir dans le reste de son corps. Le pénis du légendaire jaillit de son fourreau au moment où Aligatueur parvint à faire passer la partie la plus large de la pierre. Aligatueur l'enfonça loin avec son pouce et l'anus se referma lentement dessus.

La chaleur des pierres irradiant le bas ventre de Cobaltium et la masse qu'il sentait distendre son intérieur firent raidir son pénis, à sa grande horreur. Le corps de Cobaltium était secoué par des contractions, tentant désespérément de repousser les volumes étrangers mais la cinquième pierre était trop large pour repasser l'anus. Aligatueur lâcha le pokémon et se recula. Cobaltium, à quatre pattes et la tête baissée, grognait et poussait pour essayer de rejeter les pierres hors de lui. À chaque contraction le pénis de Cobaltium se soulevait et cognait contre son ventre en émettant un bruit sourd que ne pouvait ignorer les autres membres du trio.

La position penchée en avant et jambes écartées de Cobaltium révélait toute l'action à Keldeo. Celui-ci pouvait voir les testicules gonflées ne demandant qu'à relâcher leur semence sous la stimulation interne. Aligatueur revint vers le pokémon tremblant et lui saisit le membre, le fit passer entre ses jambes et le pointa vers le sol à la verticale. Cobaltium qui n'en pouvait plus éjacula immédiatement sous le contact. Keldeo était plongé dans la vue mise en scène par Aligatueur. Les jambes de Cobaltium lui firent défaut et Aligatueur lui maintint l'arrière train en l'air avec sa main libre, tout en continuant à pointer le pénis au sol pour montrer l'étendue du plaisir de Cobaltium.

Même après la fin de son orgasme, le pénis de Cobaltium ne perdit pas sa raideur à cause de la stimulation constante qu'il subissait par l'intérieur. Aligatueur palpa le bas ventre de Cobaltium, ressentant les masses dures des galets enfoncés. Il augmenta la pression de son étreinte, poussant les pierres vers la sortie. Keldeo put voir l'anus de Cobaltium se dilater et la plus grosse pierre apparaitre. Aligatueur appuya d'un coup sec et le galet sortit brutalement en arrachant un cri de douleur à Cobaltium, provoquant aussi une nouvelle éjaculation du mâle. Aligatueur jeta un coup d'œil à Keldeo qui s'était allongé, cherchant à cacher son érection qu'Aligatueur pouvait deviner.

Il laissa Cobaltium sur le sol, à genoux sur ses pattes arrières et l'arrière train bien haut à la vue de tous. Il rejoignit Keldeo et s'assis en tailleur à côté de lui, le mettant très mal à l'aise dans sa situation. Tous les deux regardaient les galets sortir un à un de Cobaltium, accompagnés de petits soubresauts du pokémon épuisé. Sans dire un mot Aligatueur souleva Keldeo et l'assis sur ses jambes, sentant le pénis de l'équidé frotter contre lui. Aligatueur lécha lentement le cou de Keldeo et lui caressa les flancs. Keldeo réagit en donnant de petits coups de bassin, frottant son érection rageante contre la cheville d'Aligatueur. Il eut un hoquet et Aligatueur sentit un liquide chaud recouvrir ses écailles. "Ça fait du bien, hein." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Aligatueur sentait son propre désir gronder au fond de lui, prisonnier. Si seulement il avait put faire fonctionner ses organes, il l'aurait pris sur le champ.

Avant que la dernière pierre ressorte de Cobaltium, Aligatueur reposa Keldeo à sa place, le pénis flaccide du pokémon lui gouttant sur la cuisse. Keldeo se roula en boule pour masquer son entrejambe. Aligatueur retourna voir Cobaltium, dont le dernier petit galet venait de tomber sur le sol. Le légendaire était dans un état second, incapable de bouger. Aligatueur le souleva et le déposa un peu plus loin pour qu'il ne dorme pas dans la flaque de son propre sperme. Attiré par la chaleur irradiant du corps chauffé par les pierres, Aligatueur se coucha à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras visage contre visage. Cobaltium allait surement apprécier le réveil, se réjouit Aligatueur.

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps lorsqu'Aligatueur émergea du sommeil. Cobaltium était toujours coincé dans son étreinte, et d'après les petits mouvements de ses paupières il faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à supporter la situation. Aligatueur lui saisit l'arrière du crâne et colla son visage au sien. Il commença alors à lécher la face de Cobaltium en faisant exprès de baver excessivement pour le recouvrir de salive. Cobaltium plissa les paupières de toutes ses forces sous la sensation gluante désagréable. Aligatueur continua à explorer le visage de Cobaltium puis suivi une cicatrice remontant vers son œil borgne. Il appuya sur la paupière fendue, cherchant à souligner sa victoire passée. Cobaltium se débattit tout à coup en criant "Assez !" Il se libéra de l'étreinte peu ferme et galopa vers le lac pour se rincer le visage. Aligatueur pu remarquer l'érection du pokémon, malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour le cacher. Apparemment Cobaltium ne pouvait pas retenir son désir sous les traitements d'Aligatueur, c'était satisfaisant à voir.

Aligatueur rejoignit Keldeo et Viridium de leur côté du feu, eux aussi restant allongés en espérant que la journée passerait toute seule. "Debout la dedans ! Keldeo tu vas m'accompagner dehors, il est temps que ton apprentissage débute." Keldeo était indécis, mais il fallait sortir se ravitailler car Viridium mangeait comme deux et le stock de nourriture avait déjà bien fondu. "On a au moins cinq heures avant qu'il se remette à neiger" ajouta Aligatueur après un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Cobaltium vint à eux près du feu, grelotant à cause de l'eau glacée mouillant sa fourrure. "On sera rentrés d'ici quatre, histoire de nous garder une marge de sécurité. Allez, on y va !" Aligatueur prit un vieux filet de pèche dont il se servait comme sac et quitta la grotte, suivit à quelques mètres derrière par Keldeo.

"Bon, alors d'abord on va récupérer des racines, puis après tu auras droit à ta première leçon de chasse !"

-De chasse ? Demanda Keldeo, interloqué. Mais je ne mange pas de viande moi !

-Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que tu bosse pour moi, que tu le veuille ou non. Bon écoute bien : On cherche des buissons à l'écorce rouge sombre, sans épines." Aligatueur passa l'heure suivante à montrer à Keldeo sous quelles plantes on pouvait trouver des racines comestibles. Keldeo devait ensuite les déterrer avec sa corne, un travail peu noble et salissant mais qu'il effectuait sans rechigner car sa soif de connaissances le motivait.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une clairière où Aligatueur dégagea une grande surface de neige avec sa queue. Ils purent ainsi récolter de l'herbe verte fraîche qui était restée protégée en dessous. Ce n'était pas des réserves énergétiques, mais manger uniquement des racines avait de quoi rendre fou en trois mois d'hiver. Aligatueur laissa le filet de vivres sur le chemin du retour et ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans la forêt pour débuter la leçon de chasse. Aligatueur passa bien vingt minutes à scruter la neige à ses pieds. Keldeo hésitait à lui demander ce qu'il cherchait, mais il n'osait pas.

Finalement, il s'exclama : "Ah voilà ! Tu vois ces petites empreintes espacées ? Ce sont les traces d'un Laporeille. Comme il n'a arrêté de neiger que ce matin, on sait qu'il est dans les parages. Tu vois l'idée ?" Keldeo Acquiesça. "Bon et maintenant à toi de jouer : tu vas me suivre ces traces jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. Je vérifie derrière, donc si tu te trompes ce n'est pas grave." Keldeo ne savait pas dans quel sens suivre la piste alors il choisit arbitrairement. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal et Aligatueur n'eut besoin d'intervenir que deux fois pour le remettre sur le bon chemin. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans une zone où les traces devenaient nombreuses et dans tout les sens. "On est arrivé près de son terrier, expliqua Aligatueur. Pour trouver les entrées il faut se mettre à son niveau." Il s'accroupit et Keldeo en fit de même. À cette hauteur ils purent découvrir deux trous creusés à l'horizontal dans la neige.

"Va là bas, et surveille cette sortie. Moi je m'occupe de celle-ci. S'il nous a entendu il s'est sûrement planqué, mais je sais comment le faire sortir." Aligatueur se mit alors à creuser la neige rapidement, et atteint la terre. Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua à dégager le tunnel à la même allure. Keldeo entendit un pokémon courir dans le tunnel qu'il surveillait. Un Laporeille surgit à toute vitesse et se mit à bondir dans la neige. "Attrape-le !" Cria Aligatueur. Keldeo sauta en avant et atterrit sur le Laporeille qu'il plaqua au sol avec ses sabots. Aligatueur les rejoignit en quelques pas et attrapa le pokémon avec ses deux mains. Il le coinça sous l'aisselle et fit faire à sa tête un tour complet, lui brisant la nuque avec un craquement sec.

"Nickel !" S'exclama Aligatueur. "C'est vachement plus facile à deux, quand je suis tout seul je dois lui courir après et une fois sur deux je me fais avoir. Allez, on peut rentrer." Ils suivirent leurs propres traces et finir par retrouver l'emplacement du filet. Aligatueur ajouta leur prise au contenu et il chargea le poids sur le dos de Keldeo. Lui ramassa deux grosses buches de l'arbre mort visité la veille, destinées à maintenir le feu toute la nuit. Chargés ainsi le chemin du retour fut plus long qu'à l'aller mais ils rentrèrent quand même à l'heure prévue par Aligatueur.

"Keldeo, ça va ?" Demanda Cobaltium, l'expression soucieuse. "Tout c'est bien passé, oui." confirma Keldeo. Aligatueur déposa une des buches sur les braises avant de souffler dessus pour raviver les flammes. Pendant que Keldeo présentait les plantes locales à ses camarades, Aligatueur transperça le corps du Laporeille avec un bâton de bois vert et le plaça au dessus du feu. Il avait toujours préféré la viande cuite et il avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Les trois légendaires regardèrent l'opération, intéressés. Ils avaient bien sûr déjà vu des pokémons en manger d'autres mais la cuisson était quelque chose d'exceptionnel chez les pokémons non-feu. Lorsque la viande fut rôtie à point ils refusèrent la proposition d'Aligatueur de partager et restèrent dans leur coin avec leur régime végétarien. Aligatueur leur avait proposé surtout pour la forme, car il n'était même pas sûr qu'aucun des trois puissent la digérer de tout façon. Lui se régala morceau par morceau et ne laissa que le crâne et les gros os qu'il jeta dans le lac.

Maintenant rassasié un nouvel appétit s'éveilla en lui et il fit signe à Cobaltium d'approcher. "Mon cher Cobaltium, tu es encore volontaire ce soir ? Vient donc t'assoir avec moi." Cobaltium acquiesça et s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il s'assit sur son postérieur, les pattes arrières pliées genoux contre le sol, et les pattes avant droites masquant son entrejambe. Aligatueur lui passa un bras autour des épaules et de l'autre lui caressa le torse. "Tu trouves pas qu'on a bien progressé tout les deux ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'apprécie beaucoup." Cobaltium ne répondit rien, mais son rougissement parla pour lui. Aligatueur le serra contre lui et sa main descendit du torse au ventre de Cobaltium. "Je pense que tu as aussi remarqué comment Keldeo profite du spectacle ? Que dirais-tu de le faire participer un peu ?

-Non, s'il te plait … murmura Cobaltium. La main d'Aligatueur descendit encore et rencontra le membre flaccide de Cobaltium déjà hors de son fourreau.

-Ah ha … Tu veux tout garder pour toi hein ? Tu sais quoi, on va lui demander son avis. Keldeo ! Vient ici !"

L'équidé concerné mit plusieurs secondes à obéir, avant de s'avancer sous le regard insistant d'Aligatueur. Cobaltium regardait droit devant lui, ignorant Keldeo. Ce dernier en revanche avait les yeux rivés sur la main d'Aligatueur, enroulée autour du pénis semi-dur. De son autre main Aligatueur lui tendis une cordelette, que Keldeo reconnut comme provenant du filet. "Cobaltium a besoin de ton aide. Il veut faire durer les choses ce soir, alors attache-lui ça autour de son membre et serre bien fort !" Keldeo avança ses pattes incertaines entres les jambes de Cobaltium et fit passer la ficelle deux fois autour du pénis tenu par Aligatueur, avant de serrer avec un double nœud. Cobaltium ne pourrait ainsi plus éjaculer tant que la ficelle comprimerait son urètre. Keldeo voulait se reculer mais son cerveau restait paralysé par la vision devant lui. Aligatueur faisait des va-et-vient avec sa main et le membre de Cobaltium de raidissait et gonflait, l'anneau de ficelle tenant bon et contractant la section.

Un fois le membre bien droit Aligatueur appuya sur la tête de Keldeo et son museau entra en contact avec les testicules de Cobaltium. Keldeo constata malgré lui sa langue sortir de sa bouche et glisser lentement sur les balles de fourrures. Aligatueur le tint par la base de la corne et fit remonter sa tête le long du membre de Cobaltium, sa langue suivant le mouvement. Il ouvrit la bouche tout seul et Aligatueur fit descendre sa tête sur le bout du pénis de Cobaltium, qui avait fermé les yeux et respirait irrégulièrement. Aligatueur lui fit faire des allers-retours sur le haut, le reste étant trop grand pour rentrer dans sa bouche.

Aligatueur lâcha Keldeo, qui continua pourtant à donner du plaisir à Cobaltium. Pour le récompenser Aligatueur lui saisit ses testicules et son membre en érection et les massa gentiment. La queue de Keldeo se leva sous cette stimulation, offrant accès à son anus. La langue d'Aligatueur s'y inséra, lui offrant le même traitement qu'à Cobaltium auparavant. Keldeo, la bouche occupée, ne pouvait que grommeler sa satisfaction en sentant la langue épaisse progresser en lui. Aligatueur tendit la peau de son pénis et Keldeo se mit à faire des petites pénétrations dans l'air, cherchant à frotter contre quelque chose. Aligatueur lui lâcha les testicules et sa main libérée alla accueillir les va-et-vient de Keldeo, qui devinrent alors frénétiques. Aligatueur tourna la tête à quatre-vingt dix degrés, faisant faire une vrille à sa langue, et sous l'effet Keldeo gémit et se mit à éjaculer dans la main en coupe d'Aligatueur.

Les contractions lui firent serrer la mâchoire et mordiller le pénis de Cobaltium. Celui-ci, sentant son orgasme arriver, enfonça la tête de Keldeo sur son membre et se mit à lui pénétrer la bouche désespérément pour essayer de relâcher son sperme. Keldeo se débattait pour se libérer du muscle lui entravant la gorge et ces mouvements torturaient encore plus Cobaltium. Lui se remit brusquement sur ses quatre pattes et renforça ses va-et-vient dans la bouche de Keldeo. Le novice ne pouvait pas reculer, Aligatueur le bloquant volontairement. Le pokémon crocodile retira sa langue de l'intérieur de Keldeo et se mit debout derrière lui, pressant son bas ventre sur l'arrière train sans que son corps n'obéisse à ses intentions. Vexé Aligatueur saisit la crinière de Keldeo et lui tira la tête en arrière, ce faisant le membre de Cobaltium était maintenant dans l'alignement de la trachée de Keldeo et Cobaltium s'y enfonça immédiatement, allant plus profondément à chaque pénétration. Aligatueur pouvait voir le renflement créé se déplacer dans la gorge de Keldeo. Il ne laissa l'équidé incapable de respirer que moins d'une minute avant de pousser Cobaltium en arrière, libérant le pauvre Keldeo à bout de souffle.

Aligatueur observa les deux légendaires reprendre leur respiration : Keldeo debout la tête baissée et Cobaltium au sol immobile. "Et bien, il est plutôt sauvage ce Cobaltium !" dit Aligatueur en s'approchant du pokémon concerné. Il lui attrapa la queue et lui souleva l'arrière train dans les air, montrant son anus et son pénis toujours dur. "Et si tu lui donnais une bonne punition ?" Keldeo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et avança, son propre pénis durcissant entre ses jambes. Aligatueur lui saisit le membre et l'aligna sur l'entrée de Cobaltium. Déjà lubrifié par son éjaculation, Keldeo s'enfonça d'un coup rapide, ses testicules claquant sur les fesses de Cobaltium qui émit un grognement de satisfaction. "Encore !" Demanda-t-il, toujours désespéré d'orgasmer. Keldeo enchaina les va-et-vient de toute l'ampleur donc il était capable. La chair ferme et étroite de Cobaltium était un délice pour lui. La sensation de domination renforçait son excitation, son instinct d'équidé lui faisant mordre la nuque du mâle qu'il chevauchait. Il cria fort et se mit à jouir à l'intérieur de Cobaltium. Celui-ci lui suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter de le pénétrer, il se sentait si proche mais était douloureusement retenu. Keldeo se retira quand même et un flot de sperme ressortit de l'ouverture en même temps que son membre.

Cobaltium suppliait toujours pour son relâchement. Aligatueur le retourna sur le dos et l'appuya contre lui, avant de lui attraper la tête et le membre pour les forcer à se rapprocher. Il passa une griffe sous la cordelette et la sectionna entièrement. Cobaltium se mit à s'éjaculer sur le visage, ouvrant la bouche pour gémir il reçu une projection à l'intérieur qui lui coupa la parole. Il continua à se recouvrir le visage avec son propre sperme jusqu'à ce que son orgasme se calme enfin. Aligatueur le lâcha et il retomba affalé sur le sol, jambes écartées, son sperme coulant depuis son visage vers le reste de son corps et celui de Keldeo ressortant par où il était entré.

Aligatueur se retourna : Derrière lui Keldeo se tenait debout l'allure fière, son pénis en train de se rétracter lentement. Aligatueur lui fit signe d'approcher et il s'exécuta immédiatement. Il avait peut-être dominé le leader des Lames de la Justice mais il restait toujours sous les ordres d'Aligatueur. Ils retournèrent tout les deux près du feu. Viridium s'était levée, hésitant à aller voir Cobaltium mais cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer sa honte.

Aligatueur déposa la deuxième grosse bûche sur le feu et s'allongea, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Keldeo s'était installé à la même place que la veille de l'autre côté du feu, et feignait de ne pas voir le regard insistant porté sur lui par Viridium, restée debout. Aligatueur fit mine de s'endormir mais Viridium vint le voir. "Aligatueur, ramène Cobaltium ici. Il ne peut pas rester dans le froid toute la nuit." C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à Aligatueur et cela commençait directement par un ordre, voilà qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour l'avenir. "Non" répondit-il avec un sourire se voulant des plus polis. "Écoute, je le ferais bien moi-même mais je ne peux pas. Va le chercher … S'il te plait."

C'était le s'il vous plait le moins convaincant du monde mais Aligatueur n'avait pas envie d'y passer toute la nuit. Il se releva avec un soupir et marcha jusqu'à Cobaltium. Il put l'entendre claquer des dents avant même d'être à côté de lui. "Cooobaaaltiuuum, tu viens dormir ?

-Non, lui répondit-il. Je suis très bien ici.

-Ah bon ? Laisse moi voir." Aligatueur s'allongea contre Cobaltium qui lui tournait le dos. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et pu sentir la peau glacée. Il appuya sa bouche contre la nuque du légendaire et souffla de l'air délicieusement chaud. Cobaltium bondit sur ses jambes et Aligatueur en fit de même. Ils se dévisagèrent dans la faible lumière. La victoire n'était garantie pour aucun des deux et l'éventuel gagnant ne s'en tirerait pas sans de graves blessures.

Aligatueur retroussa ses babines, ses dents blanches contrastant avec le bleu foncé de son visage. C'était l'instant le plus tendu, Aligatueur affirmait sa dominance par la menace comme les pokémons sauvages. Cobaltium finit par baisser la tête, renonçant à son défi. "Très bien …" commenta-t-il avec un soupir en marchant vers le foyer. Aligatueur le suivit sans ajouter de moquerie. Arrivé au feu, Cobaltium se déplaça vers Viridium mais Aligatueur lui passa les bras autour de l'abdomen et le redirigea vers sa propre couche. La respiration de Cobaltium accéléra sous l'inquiétude. "Il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid, reste donc avec moi cette nuit." lui expliqua Aligatueur.

Cobaltium s'allongea à contre cœur, pensant rester de dos, mais Aligatueur s'allongea face à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Cobaltium devint rouge comme une baie Ceriz, soutenant avec difficulté le regard du pokémon crocodile à quelques centimètres de son visage. Aligatueur pouvait sentir le corps de Cobaltium se réchauffer à toute allure entre ses bras. Il ferma d'un coup la distance les séparant et il embrassa Cobaltium sur la bouche, le légendaire paralysé par l'action resta immobile l'œil écarquillé. Aligatueur rit et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Bonne nuit" lui souhaita-t-il avant de le serrer bien fort contre lui et de fermer les yeux. Il n'attendit pas que Cobaltium reprennent ses esprits et s'endormit en le coinçant dans son étreinte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, un autre chapitre à suivre !


	3. Chapter 3

Larme Bleue et les Lames de la Justice

 _Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des relations sexuelles entre pokémons, de la violence, et du non-consensuel. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer._

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, les Lames de la Justice ont été obligées de passer un marché douloureux pour faire face à une nouvelle menace. L'ancien adversaire qu'est Aligatueur a profité de leur besoin désespéré, et il a obtenu des avantages plutôt ludiques dans ce deal peu équitable. Pour l'instant il les savoure sans remords, mais l'ombre du collectionneur plane toujours et le temps de remplir sa part du marché va arriver._

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 3

Aligatueur fut réveillé le lendemain par Keldeo le secouant énergétiquement. "Aligatueur ! Aligatueur ! Il faut que tu vienne voir quelque chose." Dit-il après avoir partiellement éveillé le pokémon crocodile. Keldeo était suffisamment préoccupé pour ne pas dévisager Cobaltium qui dormait enlacé avec Aligatueur, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Ou peut-être bien qu'il l'avait fait avant de le réveiller. "Ouais, quoi ?" Répondit Aligatueur encore groggy, se libérant des pattes de Cobaltium l'étreignant. "C'est à l'entrée de la grotte." Expliqua Keldeo en s'éloignant.

Aligatueur se releva en faisant attention à ne pas laisser retomber la tête de Cobaltium contre le sol. Celui-ci toujours endormit se roula en boule inconsciemment. Aligatueur rejoignit alors Keldeo juste à l'extérieur de la grotte. La tempête de neige avait définitivement cessé et la luminosité révélait de longues traces dans la neige tombée pendant la nuit. "Ce sont des traces de quoi ? demanda Keldeo. De Serperior ?

-Non, c'est plus grave que ça. C'est un humain qui a rampé allongé jusqu'ici. Regarde là-bas, il s'est remit debout et on voit ses traces de pas. Retourne à l'intérieur, prévient les autres. Vous allez rester dedans pendant que je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'approche de cette caverne ce sera le combat ou la fuite, à vous de voir. Allez vas-y, et reste sur tes gardes.

-D'accord. Fait attention à toi." Répondit Keldeo.

Aligatueur se mit à courir en suivant les empreintes de pas de l'homme. Il avait probablement vu la lueur de la flamme, d'où sa progression discrète sur les derniers mètres, mais s'il était arrivé jusque là ce n'était pas un hasard. Aligatueur était même sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un pisteur envoyé par le collectionneur, et pour ce job il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Après plusieurs kilomètres, Aligatueur sentit de la fumée. Il ralentit le rythme de sa chasse, marchant accroupi sous le niveau des buissons. Il finit par repérer le camp de l'humain à environ 500 mètres. Ce n'était guère plus qu'un sac de couchage à côté d'un feu de camp mais l'homme y était assis, occupé à faire réchauffer une conserve. De temps en temps il levait son téléphone portable en quête de signal mais Aligatueur savait que la plus proche antenne était encore très loin.

Aligatueur fit le tour en restant à distance, afin de pouvoir remonter dans le dos de l'homme. Heureusement que cet idiot avait fait rentrer ses pokémons dans leurs pokéballs, sinon Aligatueur n'aurait pas pu s'approcher sans se faire repérer. Il était encore à une cinquantaine de mètres lorsqu'un talkie-walkie accroché à la ceinture de l'homme se mit à parler. "Ben, tu me reçois ? Ici David. Je suis à Neuvartault. T'as trouvé quelque chose ?" Aligatueur s'était mit à courir dès que la voix avait résonnée. Le pisteur ne s'en était pas encore aperçu, trop occupé à répondre. "Ouais ça y est, je les ai trou- Putain !" Il avait finalement entendu le prédateur arriver et avait bondit sur ses jambes, lâchant la radio pour tenter de saisir les pokéballs à sa ceinture. Aligatueur le tacla et le plaqua au sol, l'homme laissant échapper une ball qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact. Aligatueur ignora la menace et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le cou de l'homme, lui écrasant la trachée et infligeant des incisions sanglantes.

En ayant choisi la cible prioritaire, Aligatueur s'était exposé à son pokémon. Un Démolosse vint lui mordre l'épaule, ses dents transperçant les écailles d'Aligatueur et le forçant à lâcher sa prise. Grognant sous la douleur, Aligatueur saisit les cornes du Démolosse avec ses mains et le projeta au loin, puis fit une roulade en arrière. Il saisit la pokéball du Démolosse et l'écrasa dans son poing. Le pokémon fut désarçonné, restant à sa place, secouant la tête comme pour chasser un insecte. Aligatueur revint vers lui très rapidement, profitant de la modification profonde en cours dans son cerveau. Il le plaqua au sol et lui saisit le crâne entre ses dents. Le Démolosse redevenu sauvage se débattait violemment mais c'était trop tard : Aligatueur avait commencé à appliquer la formidable pression dont sa mâchoire était capable. Ses incisives appuyaient directement sur la boîte crânienne du Démolosse qui commença à se craqueler, le faisant hurler de douleur. La barrière osseuse céda d'un coup et la mâchoire d'Aligatueur se referma complètement, broyant le cerveau du pokémon.

Aligatueur lâcha le corps et cracha le mélange de cervelle et de fragments d'os restés dans sa bouche. Le pisteur avait agonisé pendant le combat et ne respirait plus. Aligatueur s'agenouilla à ses côtés, récupérant sa deuxième pokéball. Il saisit la radio hurlant des appels et la jeta dans le feu, la faisant taire en quelques instants. Ensuite, il fouilla le sac à dos de l'homme et y trouva une trousse de premiers secours ainsi qu'une Hyper Potion. Il pressa une gaze aseptisée contre son épaule pour arrêter le saignement de la morsure qu'il avait reçu. À cause de cette blessure il ne pourrait pas rapporter le matériel de l'homme, sauf la précieuse trousse de secours. Il utilisa l'écharpe du chasseur pour serrer le bandage sur son épaule puis s'accorda une pause pour attendre la fin du saignement. Il en profita pour manger la conserve du chasseur et se réchauffer un peu.

Après ce traitement il se sentait un peu mieux, la douleur ayant beaucoup diminué. Il reprit la route vers la cave, en prenant soin d'effacer ses empreintes derrière lui régulièrement pour rendre le pistage plus ardu. Il n'arriva à la grotte qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Les trois légendaires qui l'avaient vu arriver l'attendaient à l'extérieur, l'air inquiet à cause de sa blessure. Aligatueur leur fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et leur soulagement fut immédiat. Il fut assailli par un flot de questions mais il réclama d'abord qu'on ravive le feu. Keldeo s'en occupa rapidement et Aligatueur leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, jusqu'à en venir aux conclusions : "Il va falloir qu'on accélère les opérations. La tempête est quasiment finie, c'est déjà ça. On a plus le temps d'attendre, on va devoir progresser à marche forcée. Vous savez tous ce qui nous retient ici." Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de Viridium, qui se leva en soutenant son regard. "Mais vous ne savez sans doute pas qu'elle le fait volontairement." Cobaltium et Keldeo regardèrent Viridium l'air interrogatif et elle détourna la tête.

Aligatueur s'appuya en travers du dos de Viridium et la força à se rallonger sous le poids. "Vous voyez, Viridium ici présente est déjà prête à pondre son œuf depuis au moins deux jours … Mais elle ne le fera pas tant qu'elle ne se sentira pas en sécurité, et apparemment mon antre n'est pas assez bonne pour elle. Il y a de quoi se sentir vexé ! Mais pas de problème, je pense que je sais comment la mettre à l'aise. Keldeo, tu m'apportes une baie Kiwan ?" Les yeux de Viridium s'écarquillèrent et elle fit non de la tête en direction de Keldeo. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il apporta la baie en question à Aligatueur.

Sans cérémonie Aligatueur écrasa la baie dans sa main et étala la purée contre le vagin de la femelle. Viridium sentit son bassin chauffer. Les contraintes imposées par l'œuf devinrent des massages, puis des stimuli irrépressibles. Ses muscles contractés pour bloquer l'œuf n'arrivèrent pas à maintenir leur force et l'œuf se mit à progresser vers la sortie en décuplant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Viridium se mit à gémir et à souffler bruyamment tandis qu'Aligatueur lui massait les flancs pour accélérer la progression de l'œuf. Il pouvait sentir l'ovale avancer puis se stopper au col de l'utérus, qui n'était pas assez dilaté.

Il descendit de Viridium et elle se remit debout, contractant de toutes ses forces son ventre pour pousser l'œuf hors d'elle. Aligatueur lui écarta l'entrée du vagin et glissa son index à l'intérieur, mesurant le niveau d'ouverture atteint. Il sentit la surface dure de l'œuf repousser son doigt. Avec un cri Viridium fit passer l'œuf à travers les muscles écartés et il se retrouva dans son vagin. Aligatueur y inséra les doigts pour l'accueillir et l'œuf commença à déborder. Au moment où il glissa hors d'elle Viridium fut submergée par le plaisir et elle se sentit orgasmer malgré elle.

Aligatueur reçut l'œuf couvert des fluides de Viridium dans ses mains. Il sentait que la scène avait réveillé son corps endormit. Il lécha lentement l'œuf et le nettoya, la saveur faisant chauffer son corps. Il tendit l'œuf aux deux autres légendaires qui allèrent l'installer près du feu. Lui devait se dépêcher, devant lui l'ouverture béante de Viridium commençait à reprendre sa fermeté. Il serra le poing et l'enfonça sans hésitation. Viridium cria sous la réintroduction d'un volume similaire à ce qu'elle avait expulsée. La main serrée tournait et frottait contre ses parois intérieures. Aligatueur recula d'une dizaine de centimètres et renvoya son poing jusqu'au blocage, se faisant son avant bras frotta contre le clitoris de la femelle. Viridium émit un cri aigu et elle orgasma sur le bras d'Aligatueur.

Elle tomba au sol, ne se contrôlant plus, mais Aligatueur n'en avait pas fini. Il la retourna sur le dos, son bras toujours enfoncé en elle la faisant hurler à nouveau, au bord d'un nouvel orgasme. Encore quelques va-et-vient rapides et il reçu un nouveau flot de liquide féminin sur lui. Viridium était secouée par des spasmes de plaisir incontrôlable à chaque mouvement du poing d'Aligatueur dans sa cavité reproductrice. Malgré son insistance il ne parvint pas à la faire orgasmer une quatrième fois. Il retira son bras lentement, Viridium soufflant et tremblant de tous côtés.

Il regarda ses deux pénis sortis de sa fente génitale et enfin aptes à leur fonction. Il s'aligna et pénétra sans aucune résistance dans la femelle complètement élargie. Il s'allongea alors sur elle, attendant patiemment que son corps se raffermisse. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, le vagin de Viridium se resserrait sur ses membres, le stimulant sans même qu'il ait à bouger. En reprenant leur taille normale les muscles de Viridium se mirent à exercer une forte pression sur les organes d'Aligatueur qui sentit son orgasme imminent. Viridium se mit à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et ces quelques agitations fournirent les caresses suffisantes à Aligatueur, qui sentit son sperme être projeté en profondeur pendant qu'il grognait de satisfaction. Il lécha le cou de Viridium et la maintint au sol sous son poids pour encore quelques instants. Finalement il s'extirpa avec difficulté de la cavité redevenue trop petite pour accueillir ses deux membres. Il se releva et observa le mélange de leurs orgasmes recouvrant la fourrure de Viridium, la femelle restant sur le dos en attendant de retrouver son énergie.

Il retourna près du feu, ses membres flaccides pas encore rétractés entre ses écailles. Il s'assit en tailleur près de Keldeo, dont le regard passa de la tête d'Aligatueur à ses organes reproducteurs. "Alors Keldeo, que va donner cet œuf à ton avis ? Dit Aligatueur en pointant l'objet du menton.

\- Un Kaiminus … ou un Keldeo, répondit-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Toi et Viridium ? Mais tiens donc tu me fais des cachoteries ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a demandé de le faire, après notre première rencontre. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit toi qui... Enfin tu vois.

\- Ouais, c'est de bonne guerre après tout. Aligatueur rit tout haut. Et alors c'était comment avec Viridium ?

\- C'était … bon. Je ne devrais probablement pas dire ça, hein ? Vu les circonstances … Mais j'ai trop aimé ça, et ensuite … elle ne voulait plus le faire.

\- Tu sais que là, maintenant, il n'y a absolument rien qui t'empêche de te faire plaisir ? Elle ne s'en souviendra même pas, regarde la … elle ne demande que ça." Aligatueur observa Keldeo fixer Viridium pendant plusieurs secondes, ses propos pernicieux combattant violemment sa conscience. Le légendaire se mit debout lentement, son pénis pendant entre ses pattes arrières révélant sa décision à Aligatueur, qui le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Le petit gars avait du potentiel c'était sûr, il avait juste besoin d'une mauvaise influence pour le faire passer du côté des ténèbres.

Cobaltium se mit debout, se préparant à intervenir pour lutter contre la manipulation insidieuse d'Aligatueur. Celui-ci lui saisit la patte arrière et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. "Où tu vas toi hein ? Tu comptes laisser cet œuf comme ça, sans surveillance, avec moi ? Non quand même pas !" Aligatueur tira brutalement Cobaltium en arrière, le faisant tomber. Il grimpa sur le pokémon qui se débattait et le pris dans une étreinte musclée, bloquant sa respiration. Cobaltium se calma très vite sous la compression et Aligatueur le lâcha, mais resta allongé sur lui. Il reporta son attention sur Keldeo. Celui-ci avait entendu la lutte et s'était stoppé net, mais sans se retourner. Il attendait l'intervention de Cobaltium qui ne vint pas, alors il continua jusqu'à Viridium.

Keldeo avança sa tête entre les cuisses de Viridium et se mit à lécher avidement le liquide résultant des passions de la légendaire et d'Aligatueur. Il suivit la source et sa langue pénétra à l'intérieur de Viridium, continuant à s'y agiter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien lubrifiée. Il présenta son pénis devant l'ouverture luisante qui semblait l'inviter à procéder. Aligatueur le regarda commencer des va-et-vient rapides, entendant les couinements de Viridium et le souffle rauque de Keldeo.

Bien sûr que Viridium se souviendrait que Keldeo avait profité d'elle après le passage d'Aligatueur, l'équidé arrivant même à encore la faire crier de plaisir après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà subit. Son pénis devait sans doute mieux correspondre à la morphologie interne de la femelle. Aligatueur sentit une pointe de jalousie naître en lui. Ce devait être le retour de ses hormones qui rendait difficile la vision d'un autre mâle saillissant sa proie, mais c'était un sacrifice à faire pour assurer la réussite de ses plans.

Le novice cria et jouit à l'intérieur de Viridium, puis s'écroula sur elle. Aligatueur sentit Cobaltium soupirer et abandonner sa lutte. Il se releva et lui cala l'œuf entres les pattes pour l'occuper, avant de marcher jusqu'au duo de légendaires. Keldeo était toujours allongé sur Viridium. Aligatueur le souleva gentiment et lui frotta la tête pour le féliciter. Keldeo resta debout à côté de lui, peu sûr de ce qui allait se passer. Aligatueur prit Viridium dans ses bras et la ramena au feu, où il la déposa en douceur. Épuisée, elle s'était endormie avec les bercements d'Aligatueur.

Keldeo les rejoignit peu après. "Vous dormez, je monte la garde en premier." Dit Aligatueur aux deux Lames encore éveillées. Il les laissa là et se plaça à côté de l'entrée de la grotte, scrutant l'obscurité. Il était peu probable que des dresseurs soient déjà en route vers le repaire, mais ils pouvaient avoir commencé à chercher le pisteur tué. Il profita du moment pour refaire son bandage, un peu mis à mal par son jeu avec Viridium. En ouvrant la trousse il retrouva la pokéball du pisteur. Son seul usage était d'offrir un repas _à emporter_ mais il était peu probable que le pokémon enfermé coopère avec ce plan. Aligatueur décida de s'en débarrasser dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable d'ennui il fut enfin temps de passer la main. Aligatueur alla réveiller Keldeo. "Au boulot !" Lui dit-il. "S'il y a la moindre activité viens me réveiller directement, pas grave si c'est une fausse alerte." Keldeo acquiesça et partit se mettre en position. Aligatueur put enfin s'allonger près du feu et en savourer le confort. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres légendaires qui dormaient encore et les rejoint dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla de lui-même quelques heures plus tard, reposé et plus détendu que la veille. À proximité Viridium dormait encore, ayant beaucoup à récupérer. Cobaltium avait prit la relève à l'entrée de la grotte et Keldeo se trouvait dans le fond, visiblement en train de fouiller dans les petites affaires d'Aligatueur. Dommage pour lui qu'Aligatueur n'avait rien à cacher, à part sa propre pokéball qui reposait enterrée sous la vase au plus profond du lac. Il y avait peut-être aussi les os de Terrakium à condition que Keldeo puisse seulement les reconnaître.

Aligatueur se mit debout, bras croisés, et fixa du regard Keldeo qui avait relevé la tête en l'entendant. L'équidé fit la mine innocente et revint vers le groupe au pas. Au moment où il passa à côté d'Aligatueur celui-ci lui donna une tape sur le postérieur pour lui indiquer qu'il l'avait bien vu. Keldeo couina et s'éloigna en trottant.

Aligatueur défit son bandage et inspecta la blessure. L'Hyper Potion avait fait merveille, la peau avait déjà presque finit de cicatriser et d'ici peu des écailles neuves viendraient remplacer celles disparues. Il était en état de se battre pour conquérir une nouvelle grotte, ce qui était nécessaire car maintenant qu'ils avaient été découverts il leur fallait changer de lieu de vie.

Aligatueur expliqua le plan aux Lames tout en remplissant le filet avec leurs réserves. Il y ajouta la trousse de secours et l'œuf emballé dans un nid d'herbes sèches, mais pas la pokéball du chasseur qu'il jeta au fond de la grotte. Cobaltium fut chargé de porter le filet et Keldeo devait effacer leurs empreintes derrière eux. Aligatueur emmena le groupe à travers la forêt jusqu'à l'orée complètement opposée, celle qui était la plus proche de la ville. Il leur fallut bien six heures de marche mais heureusement sans nouvelle chute de neige leur progression fut facilitée.

Une fois à une courte distance de la fin de la forêt, Aligatueur et Keldeo partirent explorer les alentours à la recherche d'un abri à s'emparer. "Là, regarde !" Annonça Keldeo. Aligatueur découvrit l'ouverture d'une tanière dans un ressaut du terrain. Il s'agissait d'une fissure verticale élargie à sa base par un pokémon. Aligatueur envoya Keldeo chercher les autres pendant qu'il surveillait s'il y avait de l'activité. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à se battre Aligatueur avança vers l'entrée, les autres restants cachés en arrière. En entrant dans la faille Aligatueur vit une petite salle au plafond très élevé. À l'autre extrémité se tenait un Carmache qui lui tournait le dos. Aligatueur marcha sur un bout de bois qui craqua sèchement. Le Carmache se retourna brutalement, effrayé par le prédateur surgissant dans son dos. Il courut à toute vitesse vers Aligatueur, esquiva agilement le coup porté par lui et s'échappa de la grotte.

Aligatueur hurla de rage et se précipita à sa poursuite. Devant lui, Keldeo surgit face au Carmache et le frappa d'une puissante ruée qui le propulsa en arrière, droit dans les bras d'Aligatueur. Le crocodilien referma son coude autour du cou du Carmache et lui planta ses griffes dans le ventre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le Carmache ne se débatte plus. "Bien joué Keldeo !" Remercia-t-il le pokémon.

Aligatueur laissa le cadavre et partit inspecter la caverne. Elle était heureusement suffisamment large pour tous les accueillir, et ne recelait pas d'autres occupants. "C'est bon, venez vous installer !" Annonça-t-il aux légendaires restés dehors. Il récupéra le corps du Carmache et quelques branches pour le feu, qui leur serviraient plus à s'éclairer qu'à se chauffer vu l'espace restreint.

"Keldeo, tu peux nous allumer un p'tit feu sympa ?" Demanda-t-il. L'équidé se mit à l'ouvrage et Aligatueur put enfin voir sa technique. En fait Keldeo avait une pierre grise sombre incrustée dans chacun de ses sabots avant, et lorsqu'il les frappait des étincelles bleutées jaillissaient en pluie. "Hé, c'est plutôt pratique ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Aligatueur des plus curieux.

\- Ce sont des fragments de météorite, expliqua Keldeo. Je les ai trouvés au milieu d'un cratère qui avait provoqué un énorme incendie. Ils étaient encore chauffés au rouge, j'ai marché dessus et ils ont fusionné avec la corne de mes sabots.

\- Impressionnant, reconnu Aligatueur. Merci pour le feu, mangeons maintenant !"

Les Lames choisirent les baies du filet mais Aligatueur s'attaqua au cadavre du Carmache. Avec la griffe de son index il détacha de la chair la carapace de chitine, désagréable à mâcher. Le cadavre écorché avec les pattes et la tête arrachée tira une expression de dégout des herbivores assistant à l'opération. Aligatueur se mit à arracher de grands morceaux de chair avec les dents, trop affamé pour attendre d'avoir rôti la viande. Il fit un grand sourire ensanglanté au trio. "Voulez gouter ? C'est pas mal, une fois bien épluché." Demanda-t-il, mais les pokémons en face ne firent que la grimace.

Après en avoir finit Aligatueur alla jeter les restes de la carcasse dehors et se rinça le corps avec de la neige propre. La nuit était tombée et seul le feu procurait un peu de lumière. Il retourna à l'intérieur de la grotte. "Vraiment merci pour le feu Keldeo. On ne réalise pas assez à quel point c'est formidable !" Keldeo sourit, fier. "Et puis, merci d'avoir stoppé le Carmache. On n'aurait pas pu rester ici en sécurité s'il s'était échappé. Vraiment, merci. D'ailleurs, Cobaltium et Viridium devraient aussi te remercier, n'est-ce pas ?" Les deux légendaires concernés n'avaient pas l'air enchantés de l'intérêt soudain d'Aligatueur pour leur personne. "Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous êtes trop timides pour les mots, je sais exactement ce qu'il voudrait."

Aligatueur souleva Keldeo et l'allongea sur le dos. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se relever, Aligatueur saisit par le cou Cobaltium et Viridium et leur avança la tête entre les jambes arrières de Keldeo, le fourreau du novice juste sous leur museau. "Allez-y, remerciez-le." Annonça Aligatueur à leurs oreilles. Cobaltium abandonna sa lutte en premier et se mit à lécher les testicules de Keldeo. Viridium suivit peu après et sa langue rejoignit celle de Cobaltium, mouillant de salive les balles de fourrure présentées à eux.

Keldeo, la tête rejetée en arrière, respirait bruyamment. Son pénis flasque sortit de son fourreau et pendit sur le côté. Aligatueur fit avancer d'un pas Cobaltium pour le faire atteindre la nouvelle surface. Viridium en revanche refusait de progresser, même si Aligatueur la tirait en avant. Il lâcha le cou de la femelle et abattit la paume de sa main sur son arrière train. Viridium couina de surprise et avança instinctivement. Aligatueur lui attrapa tout de suite la tête et lui colla la bouche directement sur le bout du pénis de Keldeo.

Avec le travail de Cobaltium le pénis de Keldeo durcissait, poussant contre les lèvres de Viridium qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir. Une nouvelle fessée plus sévère lui débloqua la mâchoire et le pénis de Keldeo s'y introduit un peu. Aligatueur donna une gentille tape, cette fois-ci sur l'arrière train de Cobaltium, pour l'encourager. Le légendaire augmenta sa pression et le pénis de Keldeo grandit dans la bouche de Viridium. Elle refusait toujours de se lancer mais ce n'était pas grave : Aligatueur lui donna une petite tape qui la fit légèrement bouger, donnant effectivement une stimulation à Keldeo. Cobaltium continua aussi à recevoir des fessées pour maintenir son enthousiasme.

Les mains d'Aligatueur s'attardaient de plus en plus sur les arrières trains frappés, caressant élusivement les parties génitales mâles et femelles. Finalement il inséra majeur et annulaire dans les anus des deux légendaires qui gémirent à l'unisson. Avec des va-et-vient très lents Aligatueur les massaient de l'intérieur, tirant des grognements de satisfaction non retenus. Cobaltium ralentit le mouvement de sa langue sur la longueur de Keldeo pour épouser le rythme des doigts d'Aligatueur. Viridium transportée s'enfonça finalement sur le membre dans sa bouche.

À sa gauche Aligatueur voyait le pénis dressé de Cobaltium et à sa droite du liquide coulait depuis le vagin de Viridium. Lui-même était excité, ses membres pointés devant lui produisant déjà du liquide pré-séminal. Viridium laissa ressortir le pénis de Keldeo de sa bouche, le laissant vertical, et imita les actions de Cobaltium. Tous deux partaient des testicules de Keldeo et faisaient glisser leur langue jusqu'au bout, au même rythme qu'Aligatueur les doigtait.

Le pénis de Keldeo tremblait à chaque fois que les deux langues arrivaient à l'extrémité, son point le plus sensible. Une dernière remontée simultanée des langues provoqua l'éjaculation de Keldeo qui n'en pouvait plus. Le sperme du novice jaillit et atterrit sur le visage des légendaires. Contrôlés par les doigts d'Aligatueur ils n'arrêtèrent pas leur stimulation et décuplèrent l'orgasme du mâle qui cria à pleine voix.

Aligatueur était excité comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis une éternité. Il retira ses doigts de Viridium et les remplaça par un de ses membres, et enfonça le second dans le vagin bien lubrifié juste en dessous. Viridium interrompit son travail oral pour se mettre à crier de plaisir sous la stimulation intensifiée de la double pénétration. Bousculée par les pénétrations sauvages d'Aligatueur elle se repositionnait constamment pour maintenir l'alignement des organes lui offrant l'incroyable sensation.

Déchainé par les mouvements de la femelle Aligatueur redoubla d'ardeur, et par la même occasion il enfonça ses doigts plus fort et plus rapidement dans Cobaltium. Le légendaire dû s'arrêter de lécher le novice sous l'intensité et se mit à émettre des grognements rauques. Aligatueur le réalisa et arrêta pour lui donner une violente fessée qui le renvoya à sa tâche de service de Keldeo. Ses mains maintenant libérées, il ceintura Viridium pour la maintenir pendant qu'il délivrait toute la puissance dont il était capable. Il grogna de satisfaction et se sentit éjaculer dans les deux orifices de la femelle, qui hoqueta avec chaque nouvelle projection de semence la remplissant. Arrêtant les va-et-vient Aligatueur maintenu son étreinte quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il se retira de Viridium et essuya ses membres sur la fourrure verte de son flan. La femelle restait debout, les jambes tremblantes, pendant qu'elle retrouvait son souffe. Le sperme d'Aligatueur ressortait par petites vagues de ses deux orifices et coulait le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Aligatueur tourna son attention vers Cobaltium. Le légendaire était en plein travail sur le pénis de Keldeo, sa bouche montant et descendant sur le haut du membre comme Viridium précédemment. Il était si appliqué qu'il avait réussit à redonner de l'ardeur au novice.

Aligatueur vint à eux et attrapa la tête de Cobaltium, l'arrachant à son occupation, et lui fit faire un demi tour. Sa croupe pointait maintenant vers Keldeo, qui regrettait l'arrêt de la stimulation orale. Aligatueur s'accroupit et posa son front contre celui de Cobaltium, sa crête emboitée entre les cornes du légendaire. Derrière Keldeo se remit debout sur ses pattes et s'approcha de Cobaltium. Il attrapa dans sa bouche les testicules du légendaire piégé et les mordilla malicieusement. Aligatueur entendit Cobaltium émettre un long gémissement plaintif tandis qu'il frissonnait.

Keldeo, son pénis dressé entre ses jambes, bondit en avant et s'enfonça dans l'anus de Cobaltium. Le légendaire tenta de crier mais Aligatueur profita de sa bouche ouverte pour l'embrasser. Voulant réagir sous la surprise, il fut interrompu par Keldeo qui fit son premier aller-retour et ne put qu'émettre un son étouffé. Aligatueur le voyait plisser des yeux à chaque réentrée de Keldeo dans son corps, et le pokémon crocodile en profitait pour envahir de plus en plus la bouche du mâle avec sa langue massive.

Keldeo finit par s'enfoncer au plus profondément qu'il le pouvait et se mit à remplir le pokémon qu'il chevauchait avec son sperme. Aligatueur vit les yeux de Cobaltium se fermer et la propre semence du légendaire acier/combat vint s'écraser par terre en plusieurs jets intenses, rythmés par les soubresauts de Keldeo en lui. Aligatueur sépara sa bouche de celle de Cobaltium en laissant sa langue répandre leurs salives sur les lèvres de Cobaltium.

Aligatueur caressa la tête de Keldeo pour le féliciter et s'assit contre le corps épuisé de Viridium, qui déjà allongée n'avait pas l'énergie pour s'éloigner. Il massa avec gentillesse le cou de la femelle pendant que les deux autres se désemboîtaient. De part la configuration de la grotte et de la position du feu, les deux Lames restantes n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'allonger au touche à touche contre Aligatueur. Lui, tout content, reposa sa tête sur le dos de Viridium et ses jambes sur celui de Cobaltium. Keldeo posa sa tête sur son épaule et Aligatueur passa le bras autour du novice, lui grattant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le sommeil. Aligatueur resta éveillé encore un peu, regardant les dernières petites flammes dansant parmi les braises, puis son esprit céda à sont tour à la fatigue.

Le soleil se leva timidement et la lumière traversant les nuages réveilla le groupe. Le feu trop petit pour tenir toute la nuit s'était éteint quelques heures auparavant, laissant la caverne dans le froid et l'humidité. Les pokémons avalèrent en vitesse un petit déjeuner frugal et se mirent en route pour faire les derniers kilomètres nécessaires à quitter la forêt. Après avoir quitté la partie la plus dense et pour se rapprocher de la ville ils durent courir de bosquets en bosquets, dans la campagne heureusement plutôt déserte. Aligatueur ne leur donna pas la moindre information sur la suite de son plan avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent dans le dernier groupement d'arbres et de buissons proche de la ville, qui longeait une petite route de gravier.

"Bon, nous y voilà, commença Aligatueur. On a fait un deal, et en vous révélant mon secret je vais remplir ma part. Venez pas vous plaindre si ça vous convient pas ! Alors, c'est des plus simples : Dès qu'on voit un dresseur passer ici, vous ferez semblant d'être sauvages et vous vous laisserez capturer. Et voilà !" Un silence fit suite à sa déclaration. Aucunes des Lames ne savaient si Aligatueur était sérieux, et leurs expressions passaient de l'incrédulité à la colère en transitions rapides. "Hein ?" Finit par lâcher Viridium, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter. "C'est … pour rire ?" Questionna Keldeo. Aligatueur reprit : "Ah, je savais bien que ça allait coincer. En fait, vous regardez la situation sous le mauvais angle. Ce n'est pas le dresseur qui asservit, c'est la pokéball. Un pokémon capturé doit obéir au propriétaire de sa pokéball. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des voleurs de pokémons et que les échanges sont possibles. Il y a toujours un propriétaire de la pokéball donc du pokémon. Et, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si un pokémon obtient la propriété de sa propre ball ? Rien de moins que la liberté éternelle !

-Et comment sommes-nous censés obtenir du dresseur qu'il nous offre notre propre ball ? Demanda Cobaltium.

-Moi j'ai étouffé le mien à mains nues … Mais tous comptes faits, j'aurais du lui arracher la langue et le laisser essayer de me dénoncer avant qu'il se vide de son sang, ça aurait été marrant … Bon, après je suppose que vous pouvez vous contenter de convaincre votre dresseur, vu que vous n'êtes pas trop versés dans la tuerie sanguinaire. C'est ça de jouer les gentils ! Viridium, tu passe en première ? Je pense que tu seras la plus douée pour exposer ta cause."

Ils attendirent patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'une dresseuse fasse son apparition au loin. Avant qu'elle ne passe devant eux, Viridium sortit calmement de leur cachette et se plaça en travers du chemin. La fille devait à peine avoir commencé son aventure car elle ne possédait qu'un Gruikui, mais elle l'envoya néanmoins bravement au combat. Viridium ne porta aucune attaque et la salua d'un hochement de tête. La dresseuse fut prise au dépourvu, mais elle sortit quand même une Super Ball qu'elle jeta en direction de Viridium … et rata largement sa cible. Aligatueur soupira tellement bruyamment que la dresseuse tourna la tête dans leur direction. Heureusement Viridium intervint en touchant elle-même la ball et elle disparut dans un éclair rouge, récupérant l'attention de la fille. La dresseuse courut pour ramasser la sphère et sauta de joie dans les airs. Elle fit sortir Viridium de la ball puis resta soudainement pétrifiée en entendant la voix de la pokémon. Visiblement Viridium savait argumenter sa demande puisqu'après quelques minutes elle revint vers le groupe, sa Super Ball tenue par la bouche.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Cobaltium qui se présenta à un vieil homme accompagné d'un Tarinor. Malheureusement pour le légendaire le vieil homme savait quoi faire et il subit une attaque cage-éclair qui fit grincer des dents ses camarades. Pour une obscure raison le dresseur utilisa une Filet Ball, sans doute tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, et captura Cobaltium sans que le légendaire n'ait à simuler. Il ressortit tout seul de la ball et dialogua avec le vieux dresseur, qui le laissa partir désolé de lui avoir fait subir des attaques. "Il voulait juste un pokémon cool pour son petit-fils." Expliqua Cobaltium en les rejoignant.

Il ne restait alors plus qu'à Keldeo de se faire capturer. Ils durent laisser passer plusieurs opportunités, soit parce que le dresseur n'était pas seul, ou bien qu'une autre silhouette se profilait derrière. Finalement un jeune adolescent d'environ 16 ans passa près d'eux, non accompagné. Keldeo surgit à sa rencontre, le garçon envoyant un Judokrak lui faire face. Après avoir reçu un Giga Impact qui fit serrer les poings d'Aligatueur, Keldeo fit semblant d'être incapable de se relever. L'humain profita de cette chance pour lancer une Hyper Ball et Keldeo fut capturé à son tour. Le jeune homme sortit son Pokédex et lut les quelques informations connues sur Keldeo, puis le fit ressortir de la ball. Keldeo se mit face à lui et lui exposa son histoire. Aligatueur fronça les sourcils en voyant le dresseur hocher de la tête négativement. Il ne pouvait pas entendre mais l'humain avait l'air de répondre avec violence. Le Judokrak se tourna vers Keldeo l'air hostile.

Le dresseur pointa alors la ball vers Keldeo, lui ordonnant de retourner dedans. Le légendaire tourna la tête vers la cachette d'Aligatueur et des deux autres Lames. Aligatueur fit un pas hors des buissons. Keldeo se retourna vers le dresseur. Il baissa la tête … et chargea en avant. Sa corne s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de l'humain, puis son front s'illumina sous l'apparition de sa Lame Sainte. L'énergie solidifiée jaillit de l'autre côté du corps du dresseur, désintégrant la matière sur son chemin. Le sang s'évaporait instantanément au contact de la lumière jaune étincelante et la tachait pas.

Keldeo donna un coup de tête et jeta le cadavre au sol. Le Judokrak tenta une Frappe Atlas mais Keldeo était prêt. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver et éventra le flan du pokémon d'un coup de Lame. Le Judokrak tomba à genoux, ses bras trop petits pour compresser la plaie béante. Keldeo abattit sa Lame à la verticale et éclata le crâne du Judokrak jusqu'à s'y enfoncer à moitié. Il se désengagea et le pokémon s'effondra aux pieds d'Aligatueur, qui venait d'arriver en courant. "Bien joué !" S'exclama-t-il. "T'as fait le bon choix."

Aligatueur ramassa le corps du dresseur et son sac et revient au bosquet, Keldeo suivant sans engouement derrière lui. Une fois à nouveau cachés par la végétation Aligatueur fourragea rapidement dans les affaires du dresseur, ne trouvant rien d'utile à part l'Hyper Ball de Keldeo. Lui était en train d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à ses deux acolytes. "Je ne laisserais personne décider de ma liberté à ma place. Personne. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire, et il n'en avait rien à faire ! Et bien dommage pour lui, aujourd'hui il est tombé sur plus fort.

-C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi ? Intervint Cobaltium. Qui est le plus fort ? Ce ne sont pas les valeurs d'une Lame de la Justice.

-Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Reprit Keldeo. On va aller trouver le collectionneur, on va lui montrer qu'on est les plus forts, et on sera libres ! Libres pour l'éternité ! Ça a toujours été le plan depuis le début.

-Excusez moi d'interrompre votre petite discussion, mais vous comptez vraiment aller à la rencontre de l'humain qui vous chasse ? Demanda Aligatueur." Les trois légendaires lui firent oui de la tête. "Alors ça, c'est complètement stupide. Le but c'était que je vous aide à rester libre, et maintenant vous voulez vous jeter droit dans la gueule du loup ! Vous n'êtes pas invincibles, si j'ai besoin de vous le rappeler." Cobaltium et Viridium grimacèrent."Il peut toujours vous enfermer dans une cage, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne vous accompagnerais certainement pas, et je vous conseille de renoncer dans votre propre intérêt.

-Je comprends, dit Keldeo, mais notre honneur est en jeu. Nous devons mettre un terme à ses activités, dans le cas où il s'attaquerait à d'autres légendaires. Nous devons les défendre de la menace, même sans les connaître. Garde l'œuf Aligatueur, prends en soin pour moi, nous reviendrons je te le garantis. On va se montrer à des gens de la ville et on attendra que le collectionneur soit attiré dans le piège."

Aligatueur soupira. Ils étaient bien trop bornés pour entendre raison. Il prit l'œuf et le mit dans le sac à dos du dresseur, y ajouta les pokéballs des légendaires et passa les sangles autour de son épaule. Il se cala le cadavre du dresseur sous le bras et se retourna vers les Lames de la Justice. "Bon … et bien même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre plan je vous souhaite quand même bonne chance, c'est la moindre des choses. On se sera bien amusé quand même, j'espère qu'on se reverra … Allez, j'y vais." Aligatueur repartit lentement en direction de la forêt. Après un kilomètre il abandonna le cadavre, caché dans le bosquet qu'il traversait, et poursuivis son trajet à meilleur allure.

Aligatueur arriva à la grotte du Carmache quelques heures plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas s'allumer de feu, alors il se contenta de s'installer le plus confortablement possible mais même ainsi il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. En fait, Aligatueur n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner à son ancienne vie, froide, triste et solitaire. Il aimait dominer et diriger le petit groupe, et il avait même un apprenti qu'il pourrait façonner à son image. Si les Lames de la Justices étaient capturées, il perdrait tout cela. Aligatueur se releva, poings serrés. Il avait prit sa décision. Il raccrocha le sac à son épaule, sortit de la grotte et se mit à courir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. "Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard." Pensa-t-il.

De leur côté, les Lames de la Justice avaient mit leur plan en action. Ils s'étaient approchés de la ville, et au moins une trentaine de personnes les avaient vu avant qu'ils ne retournent sans discrétion dans le bosquet longeant la route. Peu après un homme en treillis militaire était venu à moto inspecter le chemin. Il avait photographié leurs empreintes et avait transmis un message radio avant de repartir à la ville. Le trio avait attendu mais rien ne s'était encore passé, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd commence à les atteindre. "Vous entendez ça ?" Demanda Keldeo. Viridium acquiesça. "Un hélicoptère va arriver. Tenons-nous prêts." Ajouta-t-elle.

Comme elle l'avait deviné ce fut bien un hélicoptère qui apparut dans le ciel. Rouge et blanc, il arborait le symbole du collectionneur millionnaire sur les côtés. L'homme qui avait fait fortune sur le marché de l'énergie mettait désormais toutes ses ressources dans la chasse de pokémons rares. Arrivé à une centaine de mètres d'eux la porte latérale s'ouvrit et une silhouette en sortit. Debout sur un des pieds d'atterrissage de la machine l'individu était suspendue sans peur au dessus du vide. Il portait un étrange costume, ou plutôt … une armure. Elle était faite d'un matériau noir mat parcouru de lignes lumineuses rouges semblables à des veines. L'armure recouvrait intégralement la personne, y compris son visage où deux fentes verticales lui permettaient de voir.

"Est-ce qu'il compte … nous affronter en personne ?" S'interrogea Keldeo. "Je pense bien." Répondit Cobaltium. Sans hésiter l'homme sauta dans le vide et atterrit debout sur le chemin avec un bruit métallique. Il fit face au trio, eux aussi ayant rejoint l'espace dégagé. Deux hommes en tenue paramilitaire surgirent aux côtés de l'homme en armure. Ils avaient débarqué avec un Galeking et un Tyranocif prêts à en découdre. L'homme en armure saisit une sorte d'épée courte, jusque là accrochée dans son dos. De moins d'un mètre, elle semblait rougeoyer malgré la pleine lumière du jour. En réponse les trois légendaires firent chacun apparaitre leur Lame Sainte.

Keldeo ordonna : "Viridium gauche, Cobaltium droite, débarrassez vous d'eux. Je me charge du collectionneur." Il n'attendit pas plus et s'élança vers l'homme armuré qui l'attendait garde levée. Keldeo qui arrivait légèrement par la gauche frappa de biais de toute sa puissance. L'homme s'abaissa derrière son épée et para l'attaque par-dessus sa tête. Les deux lames se percutèrent lourdement avant de ripper l'une contre l'autre, projetant des gerbes d'étincelles rouges et dorées. Le collectionneur, qui avait la lame la plus courte, fut obligé de faire une roulade pour esquiver la Lame Sainte de Keldeo qui s'abattit dans l'herbe. D'une grande vivacité malgré son équipement il se releva tout de suite et frappa vers Keldeo d'une seule main. Celui-ci dévia l'attaque vers le ciel d'un coup de tête mais reçu le poing fermé de l'homme en plein visage, le projetant en arrière.

La joue entaillée de Keldeo le brulait comme s'il avait été trop près d'un feu. L'homme reprit son épée à deux mains et frappa en piqué vers sa cible au sol. Keldeo esquiva de justesse, sentant l'air siffler à côté de sa tête. Il se releva et frappa de bas en haut dans l'ouverture de la garde de son adversaire. Sa Lame Sainte toucha sa cible et traça une entaille dorée sur toute la diagonale du torse de l'homme, mais sans parvenir à percer le matériau. L'homme fit un bond en arrière amélioré mécaniquement et atterrit à quinze mètres de distance, passant rapidement sa main sur son armure pour en vérifier l'état.

À la droite de Keldeo, Cobaltium se battait férocement contre deux Grahyèna, et Viridium était hors de vue. L'homme se mit à courir et sauta dans les airs, plus haut que Keldeo ne l'avait prévu, et atterrit derrière lui. Keldeo eut à peine le temps de se retourner et reçu un coup puissant sur la base de sa corne tout près de son crâne, envoyant sa tête contre le sol. Sa Lame Sainte éclata sous l'impact, suivi de sa corne qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Sonné, Keldeo ne put qu'observer son adversaire lever haut son arme avant de l'abattre sur lui.

Aligatueur s'interposa, l'avant bras en travers de la trajectoire de l'épée, et reçu le coup à sa place. L'épée toucha une des deux plaques osseuses couvrant le bras d'Aligatueur, s'enfonçant profondément en la faisant craquer et plier. Keldeo entendit Aligatueur grogner de douleur, un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Le pokémon crocodilien répliqua à l'attaque avec un uppercut à l'abdomen, jetant l'homme en arrière et ce faisant arrachant l'épée de son bras d'où un saignement se fit abondant.

L'homme se remit debout mais ne chercha pas à attaquer. Les lignes rougeoyantes parcourant précédemment son torse étaient éteintes, et l'armure était enfoncée là où Aligatueur avait frappé. Le collectionneur tomba à genoux et lâcha son épée, cherchant à regonfler ses poumons écrasés. Aligatueur lâcha sa propre blessure et courut vers l'homme qui leva les bras en signe de reddition. Aligatueur passa derrière lui et le plaqua au sol d'un coup de pied. Il tomba à genoux sur le dos de l'homme et lui tourna la tête sur le côté avec son bras valide. Il enfonça alors la griffe de son index dans une des fentes du casque et l'homme se mit à s'agiter en tout sens, sans parvenir à désarçonner Aligatueur. L'armure, plus fine à cet emplacement, fini par ployer sous la contrainte et le doigt d'Aligatueur s'enfonça complètement en faisant jaillir le sang. Les mains l'homme s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de gratter la terre devant lui.

Aligatueur put reprendre la pression sur sa blessure. Il tenta de se remettre debout mais la tête lui tournait à cause du sang perdu. Il tituba jusqu'à un arbre et s'y adossa, avant que ses jambes ne lui fassent défaut et qu'il ne tombe assit. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais son cerveau ne parvenait pas à trouver l'énergie de déchiffrer les images. Une silhouette apparut, ami ou ennemi il ne savait pas. "Aligatueur !" Son cerveau mit de longs instants à identifier la source, Keldeo. "Oui, c'est moi." Répondit-il, étrangement amusé. "On a gagné Aligatueur … Tu dois rester avec moi, je t'en prie !" Aligatueur reprit, plus lentement : "Félicitations … Je vais pouvoir rentrer alors … Rentrer chez moi, à la mer … J'aimais bien ça, la mer … Bonne chance petite licorne … On se reverra …" Aligatueur avait juste besoin de se reposer un peu. Il ferma les yeux. Oui voilà, il s'occuperait de tout cela un peu plus tard …

Fin

* * *

Je suis honoré que vous ayez lu ma fanfiction en entier. Merci !


End file.
